Desapariciones
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Cuando Yusuke se aburría de su vida mundana, un encargo de Enki le hace reunir al equipo de nuevo. Esta vez deberán investigar las distintas desapariciones que se han producido en el Makai y que trasfondo tienen todas ellas y por que parecen tener especial interes en Kurama y como reaccionaran sus compañeros ante las acciones de este.
1. Inicio

Buenas~~

Se me ocurrió esta historia y la voy escribiendo cuando estoy algo aburrida en clase, así que espero que les interese.

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el Makai y el Ningenkai estaban de alguna forma en equilibrio y lo mismo sucedía con el Rekai, de tal modo que el ex-detective Yusuke se aburría en su cotidiano día en su puesto ambulante de ramen, el cual se encontraba en una zona un tanto separada, por lo que tenía pocos clientes no como los que tendría en algún otro sitio más concurrido, pero no podía quejarse, era un trabajo que podía hacer cuando quisiera entre caso y caso que podían encargarle. Además, sus amigos solían visitarlo de vez en cuando para charlar y comer un poco, sobre todo Kuwabara quien solía ir con Yukina en los días que salía en alguna cita.

En los aburridos días de esté, sin tener un caos del cual ocuparse, un mensajero llego para entregarle un pequeño sobre, cuyo remitente era el actual rey del Makai, Enki, solicitando que acudiera para una pequeña investigación. En cuanto la leyó y vio que se le requería, se emocionó pensando en si habrían surgido algunos tipos a los que machacar. En cuanto el último cliente de ese día había terminado de comer, cerró tan pronto como pudo y salió rumbo al Makai para informarse.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- entro a la sala donde se encontraba el gran demonio con Koko – Al fin algo de acción- dijo con un tono de emoción en el rostro.

\- No te emociones demasiado Yusuke- dijo con una voz relajada mientras lo veía entrar en la sala- Nos han informado de que en algunas aldeas que pertenecen al sector más al norte del Makai, se están produciendo desapariciones continuas de demonios que las habitan. Solo sabemos que suelen llevarse principalmente hombres de estas aldeas, no sabemos que hacen con ellos, puesto que no hay signos de que estén siendo asesinados ya que no hay sangre en ninguna de las zonas afectadas o alguna otra prueba de que los maten.

\- ya veo… es un poco extraño, ¿no? Ósea, ¿no será simplemente que ellos se están peleando en algún sitio, para poder entrenar y desaparecen?

\- Hemos ido a visitar las aldeas –intervino la mujer que se encontraba recostada sobre su sillón- y parecen aldeas bastante tranquilas donde se dedican a cultivar o comerciar con aldeas cercanas. No parece que estén interesados en entrenarse para hacerse más fuertes o conquistar alguna zona.

\- mmm… - se quedó reflexivo- entonces… si ya habéis ido, ¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí?

\- Ya que nosotros tenemos otras cosas que atender…-suspiro en gran demonio- Por lo que pensamos que podría gustarte la misión, obviamente, te pagaremos por ello –dijo inhalando algo de su pipa- Queremos saber qué es lo que sucede, porque no nos gustaría que ellos fueran usados para fines macabros… Nos estamos esforzando en unificar las leyes reduciendo también las matanzas indiscriminadas y esto, hay a algunos tipos que no les está agradando, porque les estamos fastidiando sus negocios sucios.

-Entiendo… Supongo que tendré que pedir ayuda a Kuwabara y a los demás... –suspiro rascándose la nuca- Tendremos mucho terreno que recorrer y comprobar.

-Si necesitas que ordene a alguien que te ayude, solo dilo –dijo orgulloso dejando escapar el humo-

-No, no te preocupes, por ahora no creo que sea necesario….- sonríe satisfecho-Tengo al mejor equipo y el más eficiente.

* * *

Continuara...

No se si es demasiado corto o si los preferíais leer mas largos los capítulos (este ocupa una hora de Word). Este primero y el segundo serán cortos el 3º dependerá un poco de los comentarios si los hay.

No tengo claro aun si va a haber romances a lo largo de la historia o no...

Nos vemos en el siguiente si a alguien le interesa que siga publicándolo ^^


	2. Reunión

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

* * *

Una vez le traspasaron toda la información recopilada por los demonios hasta ese momento, regreso a casa para descansar antes de ir al templo de la maestra Genkai, donde establecería el lugar base de la investigación en un principio, ya que era una zona segura, para evitar daños a los humanos, una vez llego a casa, no tardo en mensajear a sus compañeros, no sin antes avisar a Keiko sobre su nueva misión para que estuviera informada. Siempre pensó que Kurama era una buena inversión siempre que quisiera ayudar que normalmente era el caso, puesto que tanto Kuwabara con él no eran muy avispados para determinadas áreas, sobre todo la de pensar detenidamente estrategias o planes.

-A ver Urameshi, en que nos quieres involucrar ahora… -hablo Kuwabara bastante dudoso, a la par que se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba-

-Cálmate tontito, si no quieres no tienes que participar… -le reprocho un poco, se colocó en posición de pelear.

-No peleéis- suspiro Kurama, tratando de poner paz con el tono de voz relajado, sentándose también- ¿Que es esa investigación de la que escribiste? – pregunto un poco curioso.

-Bien… Kurama, realmente apreciaría tu ayuda para esto, puesto que tu capacidad analítica creo que va a ser importante –suspiro- Bien… os voy a informar de lo que se hasta ahora- hizo un pequeño silencio, sentándose para comenzar, detallando la información que le habían entregado-

En un primer momento, Kurama comenzó a analizar la información de las desapariciones, indicándole a Yusuke donde debía marcar el mapa tratando de encontrar algún patrón o algo que les sirviera para encontrar una pista. Por otra parte, Kuwabara todavía estaba indeciso por que la idea no le estaba agradando demasiado. Pero aun así, trato de implicarse un poco para ver los planes que tenía.

-Bien, en el mapa no veo ningún patrón que nos ayude, es cierto que se concentran en la zona norte del Makai. –concluyo Kurama- Aunque eso ya es algo que conocíamos…- dijo con un tono desalentador- Deberíamos ir y ver las aldeas y hablar e investigar más en cada uno de ellas. Aunque eso nos va a llevar algo de tiempo…

-No sé si podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo… Pero si no queda más remedio, tendremos que hacerlo, no me han dicho que sea urgente, aunque si no hay rastro de que ellos estén siendo asesinados, tal vez lo hacen más tarde… -hablo claramente Yusuke-

-En ese caso, deberíamos centrarnos más en encontrar pistas sobre como eligen a los que van a llevarse y sobre todo si hay algún signo que se les haya pasado… -apoyo Kurama al ex-detective-

-¡Urameshi! –intervino Kuwabara-¿Y qué hay del enano? – lo miro seriamente- su Jagan podría ayudar a encontrar pistas que de normal no veríamos.

\- No creo que vaya a colaborar voluntariamente…-suspiro el pelinegro- De momento creo que con la ayuda de Kurama y nosotros dos, será suficiente, además…. –pensó un segundo- algunos de los seguidores de Raizen estoy seguro que si les preguntamos ellos nos ayudaran sin más… Incluso Rin, Touya y los demás, seguro que también estarán dispuestos a ayudarnos.

\- Creo que Yusuke tiene razón… -intervino el pelirrojo- por ahora, también es mejor no llamar mucho la atención sobre que estamos investigando, podría hacer que el culpable o culpables se sientan presionados y maten a aquellos que tienen presos si no los mataron ya.

\- No había pensado en eso… -se llevó una mano al cabello negro engominado-No deberíamos hacer cosas imprudentes.- tal como termino de hablar, una carcajada se escapó de la boca del peli naranja-

\- Esa si es buena- siguió riéndose de las palabras del chico- Urameshi desde cuando eres prudente –no paro de reír ante la situación

\- ¡Solo cállate idiota! – le lanzo un puñetazo, un tanto molesto, ya que estaba tomándoselo enserio el asunto-

\- Ya vale chicos… si actuáis así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado… -suspiro el zorro, mientras estaba leyendo algún que otro documento.

Una vez se calmaron los tres volvieron al trabajo, involuntariamente Kuwabara se vio involucrado en la situación ya que, aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba la lucha sin más y como miembro de la sociedad ya no lo tenía tan fácil como cuando iban a la escuela. Kurama, sin percatarse acabo perdiéndose en la información dejando salir sus instintos de ladrón analizando cada uno de los datos, planeando estrategias y proveyendo algunas situaciones posibles. Tras algunas discusiones sobre cómo y cuándo lo harían, llegaron a la conclusión que ese mismo fin de semana irían a hacer una investigación breve en algunas aldeas seleccionadas, según el criterio del kitsune no tardarían en volver a atacar alguna aldea, por lo que debían estar atentos a cualquier información que surgiera. Avisaron a Koenma sobre los planes y también alertaron a Enki para que si cualquiera de los dos se enteraba de algo se lo hicieran saber de inmediato.

* * *

Continuara...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olvides comentar~~


	3. Casa del arbol

Buenas ~~ Traigo la continuación xD No se si esta llamando la atención para ser una historia con interés o no xD Pero ahí lo voy dejando ... Animaos a comentar aunque sean cosas que se os ocurran que van a pasar o algo asi xD

* * *

Yusuke fácilmente cerro el puesto, le encantaba la libertad que le daba aquello, Kuwabara aun con la ayuda de Kurama tenía dificultades para poder terminar sus estudios e incorporarse por completo al mundo adulto, aunque ya tenía un trabajo. Por otra parte Kurama que ahora trabajaba para su padrastro, tenía en cierta forma libertad para marcharse si quisiera aunque por no querer preocupar a su madre se tomó unos días de vacaciones en su empresa.

\- Muy bien~ Ya hemos llegado –exclamo Yusuke una vez habían entrado al Makai. - ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?

\- Si no recuerdo mal, en esta zona tenía un pequeño refugio – aclaro Kurama- Si el árbol no ha sufrido ningún cambio debería estar aún ahí para que podamos descansar y tener un punto de reunión…

\- WoW eso está bien –salto Kuwabara- Yo pensé que nos iba a tocar dormir en el suelo y con un ojo abierto por si acaso.

\- No seas tan idiota… No tienen por qué atacarte mientras tanto, además, hay aldeas donde podemos pedir alojamiento… -le reprendió el ex detective.- Entonces Kurama, llévanos hacia allí… - saco el pequeño mapa donde estaban marcadas las aldeas que debían visitar.

\- Vamos… - Kurama comenzó a caminar, seguido por los dos chicos.

Tomaron el rumbo Noroeste, hacía ya unos cientos de años que no había pasado por esa zona, así que no sabía si aún seria segura o si tendrían comida y agua con la que subsistir. La entrada por la que habían llegado al Makai quedaba un poco lejos del lugar, por lo que tuvieron que caminar por unas cuantas horas, lo que hizo que Kuwabara anduviera quejándose un poco por ello ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Lo que generaba algún roce con Yusuke, mientras que Kurama se mantenía a lo suyo evitando prestar mucha atención a lo que los otro dos hacían, ya que si les prestaba más atención de la que debía acabaría por tirarlos a alguna de sus plantas carnívoras ya que habían acordado intentar pasar desapercibidos, ya que al no saber quién era el enemigo, podían ser expuestos rápidamente.

\- Hemos llegado, parece que todo está igual… -se detuvo ante un pequeño claro del bosque por el que transitaban, miro hacia la copa de un gran árbol de los que allí estaban, aunque imperceptible se notaba que era un poco más grande en la copa.

\- ¿Eh?- se detuvo tirándose un poco al suelo el peli naranja- Aquí no hay nada, Kurama… ¿tanto andar durante el día para que ahora estemos en mitad de la nada?

\- Kuwabara deja ya de quejarte… -suspiro- Lo cierto es que tengo hambre…. –se froto el estómago el pelinegro, ambos chicos escucharon una pequeña risa de Kurama, el cual ahora estaba cambiando su aspecto al legendario Youko.

\- Kuwabara, no deberías ser tan impaciente… - una vez completa su transformación se movió cerca del árbol que tenía aquella característica especial, pasando despacio su mano, por la corteza del mismo, emitiendo algo de su poder para localizar el punto correcto, una vez lo hizo, el árbol se sacudió un poco dejando caer algunas de las hojas mientras se abría un pequeño hueco en el tronco el cual llevaba al interior donde se dejaban ver unas escaleras circulares. – Bien, todo está correcto, subamos y descansemos un rato y comamos algo… - tomo la iniciativa para poder subir al refugio.

\- ¡Menuda pasada! – se levantó del suelo con cierta emoción, a pesar de haber visto a Kurama tomar plantas a cada cual más extraña, el hecho de literalmente tener una casa en el árbol.

\- Menudo tontito… -suspiro levemente, siguiéndoles.

Una vez llegaron arriba, Kurama había abierto una segunda puerta de seguridad a su refugio, el cual tenía una primera habitación bastante amplia, donde se podía ver una pequeña entrada a otra habitación, la cual fueron a curiosear y allí encontraron una gran cama improvisada, con hojas y pocas cosas más en ella, por lo que se centraron en la estancia principal que tenía por un lado algunos muebles básicos cerca de una zona que parecía estar diseñada para fijar los planes de robos del antiguo Kurama y por otro tenía una especie de zona para descansar y comer.

\- La cama es lo suficiente grande para que podamos dormir de dos en dos en la habitación, de todos modos no creo que nos dé mucho tiempo a descansar… -suspiro, sentándose en una de las zonas de descanso, des transformándose-

\- Veo que no te privas de las comodidades… -lo miro, una vez llego frente a él- Esperaba algo menos cómodo –rio el más alto- ¿Dónde encontramos comida?

\- Este solo es una casa de paso… frecuente esta zona por un tiempo… No pensé que esto siguiera aquí… -lo miro- para comer, tendremos que o cazar algo y cocinarlo en un fuego abajo, también podemos pescar en el arroyo que hay un poco más adelante… Si no encontramos nada útil puedo hacer crecer algunos frutos del árbol… aunque eso podría llamar la atención de los demonios de alrededor…

\- ¿Abajo? –lo miro incrédulo- Porque no tienes nada aquí arriba… -reprocho Kuwabara

\- No es obvio, idiota- intervino Yusuke – Como va a hacer fuego dentro de un árbol de madera… -dijo seriamente, Kurama solo observaba riéndose un poco-

\- ¿A quién llamas idiota? Idiota… -dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa levantándose un poco-

\- Si seguís peleando se hará tarde y no podremos investigar o decidir que vamos a hacer desde aquí… -los miro a ambos, levantándose después de un rato- Lo mas cómodo es ir al rio… así recogeremos agua y algo de leña para hacer fuego.

\- Kurama tienes toda la razón-apoyo Yusuke- Iré a recoger leña, lo de la pesca es demasiado lento para mí –rio

\- Bien, te ayudare a pescar, ya verás cuantos peces tenemos para comer y para cenar –dijo con confianza el peli naranja- ¿No será peligroso dejar el refugio si nos vamos todos? ¿Cómo entraremos si nos separamos de Kurama?

\- No te preocupes-lo calmo Kurama- La puerta seguirá abierta, solo tendrás que empujar un poco la corteza para poder entrar, además, ya ha reconocido vuestro aire, así que aunque alguien intentara entrar las plantas que lo rodean acabarían matándolo enseguida. Así que podemos salir tranquilamente.

De nuevo decidieron dejar las cosas en el árbol, ante la seguridad que le había dicho el pelirrojo, tampoco tenían ganas de andar cargando todo, por lo que Yusuke tomo el camino para recoger ramas y piedras para hacer la fogata, así mismo, Kuwabara acompaño a Kurama en busca pescados, agua para cocinar y de camino algunas plantas para hacer sopa o acompañar el pescado que iban a conseguir. Cuando los dos chicos estaban separados la situación era bastante calmada.

\- Pense que el Makai sería un lugar mucho más violento, pero hasta ahora no nos han atacado…-rompió el silencio el chico del tupe mientras pescaban.

\- No siempre es violento, así que a no ser que sea una zona en conflicto o guerra suele estar tranquilo y ahora con Enki al mando es bastante calmado todo. Aunque siempre quedan algunos que se resisten a cambiar.

\- ¿Y tú Kurama? –lo miro seriamente- ¿No piensas volver a la vida de bandido?

\- No es algo que entre en mis planes ahora… Creo que desde que era muy joven siempre ande planeando y robando todo lo que me apetecía… -se encogió de hombros- por ahora solo voy a descansar…. Pero nunca se sabe, y más, no sabemos cuánto puede durar lo del torneo, ya sabes… -suspiro, tomando la caña improvisada que habían hecho una vez vio el sedal tenso- Bien, tenemos otro.

\- La verdad es que este sitio está bastante bien para pescar… -miro el cubo de los peces que habían conseguido- Con esto, ¿podremos comer ya no? Parece como una acampada –rio

\- Si, supongo que ya deberíamos regresar, aunque Yusuke no ha dado señales de haber terminado.

Decidieron regresar, donde vieron a Yusuke terminando de hacer la fogata preparando todo para poder cocinar lo que habían traído, recogieron lo que habían conseguido para recuperar fuerzas y comenzar las investigaciones.

* * *

Continuara...

Espero ir subiendo de a poco, la verdad es que los escribo cuando estoy en clase y ahora que estoy de exámenes es complicado pero ahi seguiremos ^^


	4. primeros reportes

Buenas~~ Os dejo por aquí la continuación

* * *

Una vez el pequeño grupo había descansado y comido algo, dispusieron la sala con el mapa, mirando cual de todas las aldeas se encontraban más cerca para que pudiera observar y hacer algunas preguntas. Por lo que finalmente, decidieron ir a una que apenas estaba a una hora caminando desde donde estaban. A paso rápido no tardaron mucho más en llegar de lo que habían previsto.

\- Parece una aldea bastante normal… -miro Yusuke a su alrededor, aunque noto que su presencia estaba inquietando a los habitantes de la zona-

\- Empecemos preguntando en algunas de las casas, no sé si querrán colaborar con nosotros… Tratad de ser amables con ellos… - indico Kurama, comenzando a acercarse a un pequeño grupo de aldeanos que allí había.- ¿Podríais darnos información acerca de las desapariciones? –Las miro, ellas no parecían muy confiadas- Nos ha mandado Enki para investigar a fondo y traer de vuelta a quienes hayan desaparecido.

\- ¿Entonces Enki sigue investigando? –Intervino una de ellas- Pensábamos que ya no lo hacía… -los miro detenidamente, interviniendo otra de las que allí estaba-

\- Ustedes son los que participaron en el torneo, ¿no es así? –los miro-

\- Sí, Soy Yusuke el hijo de Raizen, hemos venido a ayudar, así que si nos cuentan todo lo que vieron, nos ayudaran mucho – trato de ser amable con ellas, por otro lado Kuwabara se mantuvo un poco más atrás.

\- Entonces te diré lo mismo que a Enki… - dijo un poco molesta- Una noche vinieron unos tipos extraños, no pudimos verlos bien, porque nos refugiamos. A penas después de unos minutos la aldea se quedó en silencio y todos los que salieron a enfrentarlos desaparecieron…

\- ¿Así sin más? – Dijo un tanto estupefacto Kuwabara- ¿No pelearon o destrozaron nada? – La mujer que había respondido solo asintió con la cabeza-

\- A cualquiera que le preguntes, te va a decir lo mismo, porque no vimos nada más…

\- ¿Escuchasteis algún ruido? Me refiero a algún sonido que normalmente no se oiga o algún olor distinto –intervino Kurama analizando la información, mirando las casas que allí había. - ¿A quiénes se han llevado exactamente?

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea Kurama? – Pregunto Yusuke mirando al pelirrojo, al igual que lo hacia el peli naranja-

\- Se llevaron a aquellos que defendían la aldea, no importo si eran hombres o mujeres… No se llevaron nada más... Aunque esta aldea es bastante humilde, teníamos algunas reservas de comida o armas que no han tocado.

\- ¿Podrías decirme de que casas se han llevado? –les pidió amablemente.

Tomando un papel para dibujar la aldea rápidamente y marcar las casas donde hubieran desaparecido. Yusuke Y Kuwabara solo observaban atentos puesto que no entendían las acciones de Kurama. Este por su parte, las siguió tomando notas de quienes habían desaparecido, pudo notar que en algunos tejados había algunas plumas en ellas, pero dado que el Makai era un lugar tan singular podían ser relevante o no, pero anoto la posición de las mismas en el mapa que había realizado.

Al hablar con la mayor parte de la aldea y de algunos que se encontraban en los alrededores se les hizo tarde, por lo que decidieron regresar al árbol, todavía tenían algunas cosas que habían pescado y aprovecharon el viaje para recoger algunos hongos y comprar algo en las aldeas para poder cocinar en la fogata.

\- No recabamos mucha información… si tenemos que mirar así todas las aldeas nos podemos hacer viejos. – Refunfuño Yusuke-

\- Supongo que en el resto de las aldeas habrá sucedido lo mismo, así que ya no tendremos que indagar tanto, pero necesitamos referencias para poder ver qué cosas son normales y cuáles no. – Aclaro Kurama- Mañana deberíamos poder revisar unas cuantas mas en la zona y tal vez esto nos va a llevar unos días, deberíamos después volver a ver si Enki tiene información nueva.

\- Supongo que tienes razón… - resoplo Kuwabara, mientras estaban ya llegando a la casa del árbol.

El grupo siguió los planes que tenían para el día siguiente, visitando las distintas aldeas de los alrededores, Kurama no pudo evitar percatarse de que nuevamente las plumas estaban sobre algunos de los tejados, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba tomando notas detalladas de donde estaban dichas plumas. Pero estaba empezando a pensar que tenían cierta relación con aquellas casas que estaban los demonios secuestrados. Pero era un pensamiento que todavía no tenía pensado comentar, puesto que suponía que Yusuke o Kuwabara harían alguna cosa que llamaría demasiado la atención.

Finalmente, regresaron al lugar donde Enki se encargaba de supervisar al Makai. Para sorpresa de los tres chicos, Koenma se encontraba allí también teniendo una reunión. Ellos habían decidido colaborar, debido principalmente a la siguiente información:

Por parte del Rekai, habían descubierto, que se estaban encontrando con algunos tipos asesinados, además de demonios en el Nigenkai. Algunos de esos cadáveres habían podido reconocerlos como seres que colaboraban en ambientes clandestinos, algunos de ellos estaban identificados por Koenma como miembros del "Extinto" Black Black Club.

Todos aquellos demonios, eran de las clases más bajas y según lo que Enki les había informado, los que estaban siendo raptados eran de clases bastante más altas, por lo que se estaban preguntando cual era el sentido de todo esto.

Por parte del Makai, algunos guardianes de las zonas mientras patrullaban en busca de humanos perdidos en el territori0o, se dieron cuenta de un rastro extraño que se dirigía hacia el suroeste, el cual se perdía y no lograban establecer una ruta más clara, todo podía ser debido a que alguien sabia como ocultar su aire demoniaco en el momento apropiado.

Por parte de los detectives, Kurama comento el detalle de las plumas, considero que era el momento adecuado para que Enki y Koenma tuvieran la información, sobre la posible relación entre la aparición de las plumas en las aldeas y los secuestros.

-¿Plumas? – Se quejó un poco Kuwabara-

\- Si, plumas… -suspiro Kurama, sacando una de las que había podido coger- He estado pensando sobre ella, me recordaban a algún tipo de demonio, pero no sabía exactamente cuál.

\- ¿Y ahora ya lo sabes? Oye Kurama, podías habérnoslo dicho también –se cruzó de brazos el ex detective un tanto molesto por la actitud de Kurama, sabía que era inteligente, pero también era demasiado reservado en muchos aspectos.

\- Déjame verla… -extendió su mano Enki para examinarla también-

\- Claro- se acercó a dársela- Si no me equivoco estas plumas son muy parecidas a las que tienen los demonios cuervo en su espalda. Aunque es un poco extraño que tantas plumas sean usadas de ese modo.

\- Tienes razón – hablo Enki observando detenidamente la pluma- Este color negro y su forma, lo corroboran pero, los demonios cuervo suelen vivir en las montañas que están al Noroeste de la zona que está siendo atacada, pero ellos suelen evitar tener relación con aquellos que no pertenecen al clan. Solo aquellos que han sido desterrados o que quieren crear su propio clan podrían estar haciendo algo como esto, pero… -se quedó pensando-

\- ¿Pero qué?- intervino un poco ya en tono un poco agresivo por parte de Yusuke- Si ellos son los responsables… ¡solo tenemos que ir a las montañas y machacarlos a todos! –alzo su puño listo para la acción

\- Yusuke, no podemos entrar a la ligera a la montaña- o detuvo Kurama

\- Tiene razón… -apoyo Enki- Ellos son bastante tranquilos, no me gustaría crear un conflicto, además, entrar a la montaña sin permiso supone la pena de muerte para los extraños

\- Oye, pero que estén usando las plumas, no quiere decir que sean ellos, ¿No?- intervino Kuwabara- tal vez tengan a algún cuervo de esos secuestrado o algo así y solo estén arrancando sus plumas.

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo muy sorprendido Koenma que estaba contemplando la escena- Pensaste~ -se burló un poco-

\- ¡De que te ríes enano chupón! – Le agarro por el cuello de sus ropas alzándolo un poco-

\- Solo estaba bromeando… -trato de zafarse del agarre-

\- ¡Ya basta! – Intervino Kurama, su voz denotaba algo de enfado- Kuwabara tiene algo de razón, podrían haberse llevado a alguno de ellos, por eso, podemos ver que aldeas hay por los alrededores que aún no han sido atacadas y revisar si hay indicios para tratar de adelantarnos al ataque. Además de supervisar las que ya fueron atacadas en el camino.

\- …-Enki solo asintió – Bien, les diré a mis mensajeros que estén atentos a rastros de demonios cuervo. Koenma, ¿podrías ver si hay alguno de ellos en el NingenKai también?

\- Lo revisare, y puesto que han aparecido miembros de los bajos fondos, podrían haber tenido alguna colección o venta de demonios cuervo que puedan estar usando para esto…

\- Entonces, ¿nosotros tenemos que volver y revisar más aldeas?- alzo una ceja Yusuke- Que aburrido… -suspiro.

\- No te impacientes, todo a su tiempo….- apoyo el pelirrojo su mano en el hombro ajeno.

* * *

Continuara~~

Muy buenas~~ Muchas gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, espero que este tambien os haya gustado y me dejeis vuestras impresiones ^^


	5. Yusuke y Kuwabara

Hola de nuevo! Mil gracias por los comentarios ^^ Me alegra que os guste, os dejo por aquí de un nuevo capitulo.

Al final os dejare una pregunta a ver que opináis

* * *

Tras haberse reunido con los líderes de ambos mundos, un Yusuke un tanto resignado y el resto del equipo, regresaron a la casa del árbol y Kurama nuevamente les encomendó unas tareas. Las cuales consistían en que formarían dos grupos, uno de ellos formado por Yusuke y Kuwabara, los cuales irían a las aldeas que se encontraban más al noroeste que todavía no habían sido asaltadas en busca de algunas pruebas. Mientras que Kurama iría por su cuenta revisar otra zona, de este modo podían abarcar más terreno.

-GRUPO KUWABARA Y YUSUKE -

-Siento que estamos dando vueltas por dar vueltas – se quejó Yusuke mientras caminaba rumbo a la zona que se les había encomendado-

\- La verdad es que sí… A excepción de las plumas y esa gente que supuestamente ha desaparecido no hay señales de nada… - lo siguió tratando de recordar el camino por el que iban- Tal vez si supiera un poco más sobre este mundo podríamos haber formado tres grupos.

-Tontito, si te dejamos a ti solo por aquí seguramente, seas la cena de algún demonio –bromeo Yusuke-

\- ¡Eh! –salto un poco encima de él, agarrándolo del cuello de su camiseta- Si quisiera podría derrotarte aquí mismo, IDIOTA – se acercó a sus ojos mirándolo fijamente- No deberías menos preciar a los demás, Urameshi.

\- Claro, claro - se burló- cuando acabemos la misión, te pateare ese culo en un segundo –se liberó caminando- démonos prisa, el primer pueblo no está lejos ya… - reanudo la marcha.

No les costó mucho llegar al pueblo, no tenía mucho que destacar, era una aldea de las muchas que había por la zona. Nada más entrar en ella, pudieron notar que, en lo que parecía la plaza principal del lugar, unos tipos andaban armando bulla.

-¡Ey, Guapa! –uno de los demonios de aspecto un tanto peculiar, agarro del brazo a una de las que se encontraban por ahí vendiendo algunos productos- Pasemos un buen rato, ven, te daremos una buena paga por pasar el tiempo con nosotros-

\- Suéltame, no quiero ir, - trato de zafarse de él-

\- No seas antipática, te lo estamos pidiendo de buena forma – intervino otro de ellos-

\- Vaya, vaya… -apareció Yusuke- Deberían dejara la mujer, si ella les dijo que no quiere ir con ustedes

\- Asi es, no es una práctica adecuada de un caballero – apoyo Kuwabara, apareciendo por el otro lado de los tipos, para que no pudieran huir fácilmente-

\- ¿AH? –los miraron a los chicos atónitos por la aparición. Dejando libre a la mujer- ¿Y vosotros quienes sois? ¿Acaso queréis bronca? –Dijo con un tono retador- No deberíais meteros en lo que no os llama, y dejarnos en paz

\- No podemos dejar en paz a dos tontos, que andan molestado a la gente – los miro dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Verdad, Kuwabara – sus ojos se desviaron al peli naranja-

\- Toda la razón, no podemos dejar que hagáis lo que queráis- apoyo, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza- Urameshi creo que es nuestra obligación poneros en vuestro lugar- se crujieron levemente las manos-

\- E-Espera… - extendió sus manos por un segundo para detenerlos-¿E-eres el hijo de Raizen? –Retrocedió brevemente- Nos disculparemos y nos marcharemos, no queremos problemas, ¿Si?

\- Asi, que ahora no queréis problemas, pero bien que andáis causándolos, lo siento, pero necesitáis un correctivo – se acercó a ellos, lanzando un puñetazo a uno de ellos, mientras Kuwabara hacia lo mismo con el otro, no tardaron los dos demonios en marcharse corriendo del lugar- Bien~ Que bien sienta dar un par de puñetazos- rio el pelinegro-

\- G-gracias – se acercó la mujer que estaba siendo molestada, a lo que se unió un pequeño vitoreo por parte de los que estaban ahí presentes. – Por favor, aceptad estos pasteles como agradecimiento –

\- No, es necesario – agradeció Yusuke- Solo fue casualidad que estuviéramos cerca-

-No seas grosero – le dio un pequeño codazo el chico del tupe, poniéndose delante de él- Muchas gracias por el agradecimiento, aunque somos nosotros quienes deberíamos agradecer –sonrió tomándolos con las dos manos-

\- Idiota… -rodo los ojos brevemente- Ya que estamos, podrías hacer algo por nosotros –sonrió un poco- Bueno, todos los aquí presentes realmente…

\- ¿uh? –Lo miro la chica ladeando un poco su cabeza- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Realmente, vinimos para preguntar por unos ataques que han sucedido alrededor de aquí… -les miro-¿a veis visto alguna cosa extraña? – dijo claramente Yusuke

\- A parte de esos dos idiotas de antes, la aldea ha estado tranquila… -respondió la chica-

\- Y de los aquí presentes, ¿visteis algo extraño aquí o cerca? – insistió Kuwabara.

Los que vivían en la aldea y los curiosos que allí estaban, no pudieron recabar mucha información, ya que la aldea que habían visitado, era una pequeña aldea con un alta edad en sus habitantes, ellos viven tranquilos comerciando los excedentes de pesca y el mercado de aquellos que están cerca. Yusuke a pesar de las palabras de los que estaban por ahí, paseo un poco por la aldea mirando a ver si había plumas, entre tanto, comprobó que la mayoría eran mayores que la aldea no parecía tener riesgo de ser atacada, no había gente que defendiera la aldea o algo por el estilo. Una vez recabaron la información, revisaron algunas posibles zonas donde pudiera haber aldeas que fueran desconocidas y después retomaron el camino hacia el punto de reunión. No habían podido encontrar nada útil, pero se habían quitado una pequeña espinita al golpear esos idiotas.

* * *

Continuara...

De nuevo dejen sus opiniones me ayudan mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Por otro lado, llevo unas semanas con la duda de ... ¿Meto romance entre Kurama y algun otro personaje de la serie? Estoy en un punto escribiendo que viene un poco al caso, pero no se si hacerlo... si me pudierais dar vuestra opinión... Siempre ando escribiendo romances pero en este queria hacer algo distinto, pero luego he pensado que para determinada trama podria hasta convenir, pero ahora mismo estoy super indecisa y eso me frena para poder escribir.


	6. Kurama

Os traigo la continuación ~~

* * *

-GRUPO DE KURAMA-

El zorro había decidido ir por su cuenta, iría más rápido y podría hacerlo a su modo sin tener que andar cuidado o vigilando a ninguno de esos dos, la verdad es que ellos juntos trabajaban mejor. No tardó en llegar a la aldea que tenía planeada, reviso sin llamar mucho la atención de los que vivían allí, solo faltaba que lo tomaran por un peligro, no pudo encontrar evidencias sobre plumas en los tejados, por lo que está por ahora no era una aldea en peligro, observo detenidamente a cada uno de los aldeanos de allí, se percató de que esta aldea podía cumplir con algunas de las propiedades que las anteriores tenían, había algunos tipos que parecían ser los que cuidaban la aldea y por tanto, podían ser de interés para los secuestradores, mientras seguía recabando información sobre su localización, las entradas y salidas de las mismas, pudo percibir una ligera energía que provenía de unos tipos un tanto extraños, se mantenían un poco alejados de los que vivían allí, por lo que pudo deducir que eran forasteros de la aldea y como buen ladrón que había sido en sus años anteriores, identifico algunos de los rasgos que los delataban como tales. Decidió seguirlos para ver donde les llevaba y si podían aportar información. Para su sorpresa, los tipos después de recorrer la aldea, salieron de ella dirigiéndose a una aldea cercana, de la cual no habían tenido constancia de que existiera ya que no aparecía en los reportes o mapas que habían obtenido del Rey. Una vez allí, encontró plumas en los tejados, lo que le sorprendió un poco lo que lo distrajo lo suficiente para que los demonios que andaba persiguiendo desaparecieran entre algunas de las casas de aquella aldea, puesto que además de las plumas algo más le llamo la atención, una pequeña figura escondida entre los arbustos. Se giró para mirar más detenidamente de quien se trataba.

-¿Un niño?- murmuro al analizar bien la energía que provenía de dichos arbustos.

El cual al ver la mirada del pelirrojo fija en él, asustado comenzó a correr, Kurama salió corriendo tras él cuando noto que se iba, para ser un crio era bastante rápido así que se transformó en Youko para seguirlo mejor y atraparlo escuchando con sus orejas todos sus movimientos que podía realizar su presa tal y como si estuviera cazando. A partir de ese momento la persecución a penas duro unos segundos hasta que el kitsune dio caza al niño.

-Después de que has estado vigilándonos ahora no huyas…- lo atrapo con su brazo por la cintura alzándolo del suelo – Tienes pinta de tener conocimientos sobre las personas que desaparecieron, así que más te vale que hables- lo miro- ¿o por qué esta la aldea vacía?

\- Y-yo… - comenzó a llorar un tanto asustado por como el zorro había reaccionado y lo había atrapado- ¡No me comas! –trato de liberarse del agarre del zorro.

\- ¿eh? –Lo miro por un momento, confuso por esa reacción- No llores… -suspiro profundamente, no tenía ganas de estar lidiando con eso ahora, dejándolo en el suelo, tratando de ser más calmado, sabía que su aspecto demoniaco era bastante imponente, por lo que volvió a su estado humano para solucionar la situación- No voy a comerte, solo quiero saber si sabes algo sobre esos tipos o sobre la aldea, la razón por la que has estado siguiendo y vigilando a esos tipos es esa, ¿Cierto?

\- WoW – lo miro deteniendo sus lágrimas cuando lo vio cambiar de nuevo, rio un poco, viendo como el pelirrojo se arrodillaba para mirarlo a los ojos, justo el chico termino de hablar y asintió con su cabeza a esa última pregunta- Si… Y-yo… yo vi como mi madre se marchó caminando con el resto de los aldeanos, la llame y la seguí por un rato, pero ella no reaccionaba –se cubrió los ojos al recordarlo-

\- ¿Se marchó caminando? – Hizo una pregunta de reafirmación un poco estupefacto-

\- Si –asintió fuerte- Había un demonio que iba delante, pero él tenía algo distinto…

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Lo miro curioso- Tienes que decirme todo para que así podamos encontrar a tu madre y traerla de vuelta.

\- El señor que se los llevo a todos, tenía la ropa gris y… -comenzó a gesticular con las manos- tenía en la espalda unas plumas grandes también, tenía dos demonios muy feos que guiaban a los aldeanos. Mi madre y los otros les brillaba un punto en la frente –se señaló a sí mismo un poco más arriba de los ojos-

\- Entonces todos seguían vivos cuando se marcharon de la aldea… -se llevó la mano al mentón- ya veo…

\- ¿Salvaras a mi madre?- se agarró de su brazo- ¡Por favor!

\- Haremos lo que podamos, si solo se los llevaron y no les hicieron nada, tal vez estén bien… - lo miro- Por ahora, deberías ir a un lugar seguro, las aldeas vacías no son adecuadas.

\- Esa aldea es mi casa, así que no me iré a ningún lado – replico-

\- Bueno, como quieras, pero ten cuidado… - sintió de nuevo una presencia cerca de él aunque esta no era tan inquietante como antes, solo quería ir ahora lejos de ese niño, para evitar que lo dañaran- Si necesitas ayuda o tienes más información, acudes cerca del gran árbol que hay más abajo cerca del rio ¿Bien?. Me voy ahora… - el chico solo asintió y vio cómo se marchó el zorro- ¿Quién hay detrás? – Se fue un poco más lejos del chico para estar en un sitio adecuado por si las moscas ya que parecía estar siguiéndole a él-

* * *

Continuara~~ espero que os guste, es un poco corto este capitulo, pero asi surguio dejadme vuestras opiniones realmente tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si os esta gustando ^^

Muchas gracias a los que ya comentaron, espero que todo lo que vaya subiendo vaya cumpliendo con vuestras espectativas.

Un saludo


	7. Visita inesperada

Disfrutarlo y no olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión~~

* * *

\- No te alteres tanto – apareció una figura detrás del pelirrojo-

\- Hiei… No deberías aparecer así – dijo molesto- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Por qué estás en el Makai? – pregunto con un cierto tono de indiferencia, mirándolo-

\- ¿Has oído algo sobre las desapariciones de las aldeas? – se relajó un poco, girándose a verlo-

\- No, solo hay algunos tipos extraños dando vueltas, de todos modos, no me interesa nada de lo que ocurra… solo hago esas malditas patrullas – refunfuño-

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos ayudas? – Trato de convencerlo- Seguro que será más entretenido que estar patrullando en busca de humanos, ¿No crees?

\- ¿Qué me ofreces? –Lo miro con cierto interés ante las palabras del chico- - Por ahora, estamos buscando indicios sobre las desapariciones… tal vez con tu Jagan podamos obtener algunos datos ocultos en las aldeas asaltadas… -lo miro- No vas a perder nada por ayudar a Enki no creo que le importe que cambies una tarea por la otra…

\- Supongo que Yusuke y ese bobo también estarán por aquí… - alzo una ceja, viendo como el zorro asentía- No creo que pueda encontrar nada que no hayas visto tú ya.

\- Aunque tenga una gran capacidad de observación, también se me pasan las cosas… -suspiro- ¿entonces vendrás ayudar?

\- aun así no me interesa nada de lo que ocurra… - se dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse cuando sus tripas sonaron, lo que causo una pequeña risa en la cara del pelirrojo-

\- Bueno, aunque no te interese, podrías pasar a saludar a Yusuke y a Kuwabara además, de comer alguna cosa de la que conseguimos y tal vez descansar un rato y después decides si ayudas o no. –dijo con un tono serio-

-Está bien… iré, pero no pienso ayudaros… - refunfuño, siguiendo al chico hasta el campamento donde estaban los otros-

Ellos llegaron un poco más tarde que sus compañeros, los cuales ya estaban disponiendo todo en su lugar para poder hacer fuego y descansar del día de investigación, se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Kurama venir acompañado por Hiei, era el último que pensaba que se aparecería por ahí.

-Hombre Hiei –exclamo el chico al verlo- ¿Viniste a visitarnos? –rio un poco el ex -detective

-No esperaba que aparecieras por aquí, Hiei –intervino Kuwabara también-

-¿Quién vendría a visitaros? – dijo cruzándose de brazos, empezando a pensar que no había sido buena idea ir allí-

-Nos encontramos y le sugerí que viniera por si podía ver algo que no hayamos visto o si quiere colaborar con nosotros… - intervino Kurama-

-Eso sí sería bueno – ríe el peli naranja- Hiei haciendo un acto altruista

-Idiota… -murmuro cerrando sus ojos-

-¿Qué dijiste enano? – Hizo un pequeño gesto de acercarse inclinándose hacia el chico- Si viniste a pelear te partiré en dos.

-No empecéis a pelear… - los detuvo Yusuke- Está bien que vengas, si te enteras de algo seria de utilidad que nos avisaras…

-Chicos… no tenéis remedio…-suspiro Kurama, quien había tomado asiento ya- Vamos a poner a cocinar la comida, mientras hablemos de lo que hemos encontrado…

-Eso, eso~ - apoyo Yusuke-

-Está bien, ya tengo hambre –dijo Kuwabara aunque no estaba conforme con como había quedado la pelea entre ellos, siempre andaba metiéndose con él pero nunca llegaban a nada serio.

Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera. Hiei se limitó a escuchar la información que tenían que ofrecerle y aunque ya había escuchado algunas cosas por ahí mientras hacia sus rondas. Por su parte, Yusuke y Kuwabara no pudieron aportar nada nuevo a lo que ya sabían, comentaron el pequeño encontronazo con aquellos idiotas en la aldea. Por su parte Kurama, les hizo saber sobre la aldea que no figuraba en los mapas y su pequeña conversación con aquel niño. Lo que les sorprendió a los dos que allí estaban. Aunque habían tenido esta información nueva, no habían encontrado aldeas que pudieran ser atacadas, aunque si la presencia de esos tipos de aire peculiar podrían ser una señal de que andaban buscando lugares que asaltar. Por lo tanto, decidieron sus próximos movimientos así como también, reconsideraron la idea de informar a Enki puesto que esto podía ser un nuevo indicio que debieran tener en cuenta.

Una vez terminaron con la comida y las ideas a tener en cuenta, decidieron ir a descansar de nuevo lo más temprano que pudieron para así poder aprovechar el día al máximo. Finalmente, se habían organizado de tal modo que Yusuke y Kuwabara compartían una pequeña zona donde habían colocado unos futones, mientras que Kurama se había quedado con la habitación que ya era suya anteriormente, por algún motivo lo de dormir todos juntos en esa cama tan grande era una mala idea, puesto que eran bastante movidos mientras dormían y las peleas por las mantas eran continuas.

-Hiei, ¿Qué harás entonces?- pregunto el pelirrojo una vez estuvieron solos en la habitación.-

\- No lo sé… No va conmigo –se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaba hacia un lado con la intención de sentarse en el suelo para descansar.

-….- lo miro suspirando, era bastante duro de convencer, aunque normalmente siempre conseguía que más o menos hiciera lo que él pedía. – Puedes dormir en la cama y descansar, no hace falta que duermas en el suelo, decidas lo que decidas estará bien, si descubres algo siempre puedes volver a entrar aquí y decirnos

-¿Estás seguro de que eso será posible?- se giró, tomando el camino hacia la cama- Vi aquellas extrañas plantas que no dudaran en atacar si tan siquiera me acercara por mi cuenta- dejo a un lado su espada, sentándose- De todos modos, no quiero que me relacionen con ese idiota de Kuwabara… Mi reputación se va a dañar.

-No te atacaran, así que estará bien… - hizo lo mismo, recostándose en la cama mirando al techo- sabes que si quisiéramos obligarte solo tendríamos que pedirle a Enki que dé la orden… Y estaría bien si no anduvierais peleando todo el tiempo, ya tengo suficiente con las peleas de los otros dos… me sorprende que aún no se hayan matado.

\- No, Kurama, lo extraño es que no haya matado yo a ese bobo… -se estiro en la cama también-

\- ya veo… -rio un poco- Dime la verdad -se giró a mirarlo- Has peleado con Mukuro o algo asi…

-Mira Kurama… no deberías analizar tanto a los demás –se molestó un poco cubriéndose-

\- Asi que tengo razón… -rio un poco- a veces actúas como un niño-

-¿Qué dijiste?- se sobre salto, girando para quedar sobre él, con su rapidez, colocando su antebrazo en su cuello- ¿Acaso también quieres pelear conmigo?- lo miro seriamente, mientras que Kurama estaba comenzado a reírse-

* * *

Continuara...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que dejen sus comentarios para saber que mejorar


	8. Nocturnidad

Hola~~

Aquí os dejo este capitulo, espero os guste y refleje bien las ideas que tenia xD

* * *

-No quiero pelear…- agarro el brazo ajeno para disuadirlo- Solo estaba bromeando un poco.

-No veo la gracia en ningún sitio- se resistió a que retirara su brazo levemente- Algún día te matare si me tientas tanto…- lo miro con cierto tono entre desafiante asi como de diversión –

\- Eso deberíamos verlo, si puedes acabar conmigo – fijo más sus ojos aceptando un poco el desafío- puedo leerte como un libro abierto Hiei… No puedes competir con mi experiencia.

\- ¿ah, sí? –se molestó un poco por su prepotencia- no creo que pudieras acertar todo…No sabes que estoy pensando en este momento, si lo aciertas, tal vez te ayude con tu estúpida misión-

\- Ya veo… déjame pensar…Tengo una gran responsabilidad- pensó un momento-¿Podrías quitar el brazo de mi cuello? – noto como este lo retiraba lentamente- Como sé que si te lo digo, no dirás justo lo contrario. –Reafirmo, mientras Hiei seguía la petición del chico-

-Mnn… Si eso es asi, lo podrás saber fácilmente ¿No?- sonó un tanto fanfarrón

-Está bien… Entonces….- se centró en tratar de pensar un poco sobre la siguiente acción del chico, estaba seguro de que él se sentía tranquilo en ese momento, era bueno escondiendo sus intenciones, pero aun asi le faltaban años de experiencia. Hiei todavía estaba sobre su cintura, cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa satisfactoria esperando por una respuesta.

-Te estas tardando, Kurama… -alzo una ceja mirándolo atentamente, mirando su rostro-

-Solo estoy analizándote, sabes, estás haciendo trampa, puesto que estas esforzándote en ocultarlo… Aunque…- se incorporó un poco- déjame ver más de cerca – fijo sus ojos verdes en los ajenos rojos, pudo notar como empezaba a ponerse un tanto nervioso, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al ver como el chico iba quitando muy de forma fugaz la mirada con él, las manos del pelirrojo, se movieron ágilmente a la par que movía su cuerpo, a alcanzar los labios ajenos para evitar que se alejara, trato de no dejarlo en un simple beso superficial, sino que tomo la iniciativa por unos segundos.- ¿Qué tal se sintieron? –Al fin hablo- era eso lo que andabas pensando, ¿Verdad?

-Su-suéltame…- se resistió un poco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. –No era eso en absoluto… -trato de soltarse del abrazo del chico, con cierta vergüenza en su rostro-

\- ¿Que paso con tu rostro de superioridad? -agarro su mentón- mírame y dime que no estabas mirando atentamente mis labios, poniéndote nervioso cuando te estaba mirando a los ojos, pensando que estaba demasiado cerca, vas a decirme la verdad, o tendré que comprobar por mí mismo, las sospechas que tengo desde hace un tiempo…

\- Eres un maldito… lo planeabas todo, siendo un seductor estabas tratando de desviar mis pensamientos hacia el lugar que tu querías para jugar con mi mente- se quejó un poco, dejándose hacer, sabía que resistirse no iba a funcionar con él.

\- Bueno, no estas equivocado del todo- ríe suavemente- aunque es fácil jugar con la mente una vez que sabes hacia donde llevarlo… En tu caso…- se movió acercándose un poco más a su cuello, rozándolo con la punta de la nariz, dejándole sentir su aliento sobre la piel- No sé muy bien si solo sientes curiosidad sobre este tipo de cosas entre dos personas… Sabes que puedes preguntarme… Te ilustrare con mi sabiduría…- le dio un suave mordisco, riendo un poco, por su parte, Hiei, estaba un poco inmóvil, ese zorro desalmado no andaba desencaminado, tenía curiosidad por algunas cosas, pero no tenía intención alguna de preguntarle y menos a él, su cuerpo se relajó, no le desagradaba aquel toque, además, el ambiente tranquilo de la habitación le estaba incitando a dejarse llevar por el zorro.

-Como si pudiera preguntarte sobre eso… -murmuro suavemente, tratando de no romper el ambiente, sus brazos se apoyaron en los hombros ajenos, ladeando inconscientemente su rostro para dejarle espacio-

\- Creo que puedes confiar en mí para aconsejarte adecuadamente, independientemente de si son mujeres u hombres – sintió como el chico estaba siendo bastante lindo ahora mismo.

Lo que había empezado un poco como una broma, estaba empezando a sacarlo de su racionalidad, sus manos aun en la cintura del pelinegro comenzaron a moverse para sacar la camiseta que el chico tenia sujeta por sus cinturones, no parecía que ninguno de los dos estuviera en contra de lo que estaba sucediendo, por su parte, Hiei aprovechando la situación de sus brazos deslizo sus manos por el rojo cabello del chico llevando sus dedos hacia la nuca buscando tener algo de control sobre él, puesto que el habilidoso zorro había logrado sacar la camiseta, levantándola lo suficiente para poder llevar sus labios al pecho ajeno, Hiei se sentía contrariado puesto que aquellos labios y el tacto de su lengua en contacto con sus pezones le evocaba una sensación placentera, sus manos inconscientemente retenían en esa posición el rostro de Kurama, el cual no opuso resistencia y continuo degustándolos, su dedo índice bajo acariciando el centro de su abdomen, rumbo hacia su entrepierna para comprobar la situación de ella, este movimiento le provoco al pelinegro un ligero escalofrió, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro cuando aquel dedo juguetón rozo su ahora abultada y apretada entrepierna.

-i-idiota…. –susurro al oído del pelirrojo- no debes tocar ahí…

-No tienes que preocuparte, no es nada malo estar asi…-murmuro levantando el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos, acercándose al otro- Yo estoy igual o peor que tu… -con sus manos, agarro la cadera ajena, empujándola sutilmente contra su propia erección para que él la notase también- Lo ves…- lo miro a los ojos, Hiei mostraba en su rostro un muy leve sonrojo al sentirlo rozar contra él ya que eso parecía encenderle aún más, sin haber quitado la mirada del chico sus labios lentamente se acercaron besándolos por segunda vez, ahora se sentían mucho más deliciosos que la primera- Suelta tus pantalones y sácala… será doloroso si sigue ahí… - dijo contra sus labios, haciendo lo mismo que le había solicitado a Hiei, liberándola mientras seguía besando al chico.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? –termino de sacarse los pantalones como le había pedido, mirando con recelo la parte inferior del pelirrojo-

-No tienes que preocuparte, ven aquí… -tiro un poco de él para que volviera a la postura en la que estaban antes de que se quitara la ropa- Vamos a sentirnos bien los dos…- volvió a besarlo para que no hiciera más preguntas, agarrando con sus manos ambas erecciones, centrándose en frotarlas con sus manos asi como entre ellas.- No vayas a hacer mucho ruido, recuerda que no estamos solos…

-Lo se…- jadeo levemente puesto que aquellas manos seguían moviéndose ágilmente sobre ellos- Pareces acostumbrado a hacerlo, Kurama… eres un pervertido…

-No me digas que no haces esto por ti mismo… -rio levemente-

-A veces… Pero no con otro tipo…- acerco su rostro para morder el labio ajeno. –

\- Auch…-le replico- Son muchos años ya… La monotonía no es buena por más de mil años, Hiei- deslizo sus dedos a molestar la punta ajena-

-olvidaba que eras tan viejo- se burló sintiendo sus dedos-pa-para…

-¿se siente bien? Ponte a cuatro y junta tus piernas, voy a enseñarte algo bueno… Después te dejare hacerlo a ti también…- mordió su cuello-

\- más te vale…- lo obedeció un poco curioso, tal como se sentía ahora mismo no podía dejarlo sin más, era cierto que no era la primera vez que se encargaba de una erección, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan excitado.

Hiei se encontraba en la posición que el pelirrojo le había enseñado, sintió como la mano de Kurama acariciaba levemente su cadera mientras se colocaba, dejo escapar adrede uno de sus dedos acercarse a la entrada ajena, viendo su reacción de nerviosismo, introdujo su erección entre los muslos ajenos, moviendo sus caderas ágilmente, sintiéndose satisfecho manoseando el cuerpo ajeno, estimulándolo para provocarle un poco más. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta el final.

-Es tu turno…-susurro a su oído- se ve que estás en tu limite también – golpeo un poco la punta de su miembro-

-Hablas demasiado… -se movió, viendo la figura del chico tomando posición por un segundo pensando en vengarse, apoyando su erección sobre la entrada ajena.

-Hiei… Ni se te ocurra… -murmuro, girando el rostro para mirarlo-

-Asi que eso no estaría bien… -dejo escapar una sonrisa de superioridad, poniéndolo entre los muslos- Debería haberlo metido…-susurro a su oído, siendo un poco más brusco en los movimientos contra el cuerpo ajeno-

\- Tal vez otro día te muestre como se hace si estoy de ánimo…- se movió para girarse y besarlo de nuevo, mientras él se movía- Pero ten por seguro que no seré yo quien este abajo, Hiei

-Ya lo veremos…- lo beso de nuevo, bajando después a morder el cuello ajeno, pudo notar como Kurama no parecía estar satisfecho con lo que había tenido antes, asi que un después de todo lo que había hecho tuvo un poco de vergüenza al agarrar la erección ajena con su mano.-Parece que no fue suficiente para ti…- movió su mano ágilmente, tentado ahora más de ponerlo dentro ya que no estaba satisfaciéndolo del todo, el hecho de que le dijera que otro día le mostraría, quería decir que al pelirrojo no parecía importarle repetir con él y por parte de Hiei tampoco le importaría, lo cierto es que se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien.

-¿Crees que sería suficiente con una vez? Además, estas siendo demasiado lindo ahora mismo y eso me emociona un poco, tal vez tenga que darte la clase avanzada antes de lo que pensé- bromeo-

-No me vaciles… -lo agarro un tanto más brusco clavando sus dedos en la piel ajena asegurándose de complacerlo adecuadamente para evitar esa "clase avanzada" debido a aquellos movimientos más bruscos, no tardaron en terminar, quedando sobre la cama exhaustos. – Maravilloso, ahora necesito una ducha…

\- escapémonos a tomarla… Creo recordar haber visto unas aguas termales cerca de aquí que aun parecen ser de utilidad.- se giró para mirarlo.- A estas alturas de la noche, no podrán saber que salimos

\- está bien… vamos… - le costaba un poco mirarlo a la cara después de haberse dejado llevar en ese momento, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar el pelirrojo, aunque parecía estar actuando normalmente.

\- Ten, usa esto antes de ponerte la ropa… asi no se ensuciara tanto… - le paso un pequeño paquete de toallitas húmedas una vez hubo terminado con ellas, poniéndose la ropa-

-Me asusta lo preparado que estas para todo… - lo miro un tanto con cara de sospecha haciendo lo que le sugirió.

-Si hubiera estado preparado, no hubiéramos ensuciado tanto –rio, terminando de vestirse, tomando algo de ropa seca, yendo a tomar aquel baño como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

* * *

Continuara...

De verdad es pero que os haya gustado y que sea de vuestro agrado xD Lo cierto es que se me hace a veces complicado hacer escenas yaoi entre ellos, por que los siento que son dos personajes como muy orgullosos de si mismos que no darian su brazo a torcer fácilmente para ser el de abajo... Así que ya veré como hago para el futuro y si os gustaria ver mas sobre esto ^^

Un saludo y gracias por los comentarios ^^


	9. Amenaza

Siento la tardanza ^^ La universidad me roba todo mi tiempo con tantos trabajos... Espero que lo disfruteis

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y sin que ni Yusuke ni Kuwabara se hubieran percatado de nada, se levantaron a desayunar e intentar comunicarse con Enki y con Koenma para ver si habían descubierto algo y para informarle de lo descubierto.

-Aun tardaran en poder decirles todo… -suspiro Yusuke- Parece que los tipos que están haciendo esto son buenos…

-¿Acaso no estabas aburrido?- respondió Hiei- No hay quien te entienda… ¿Tal vez un caso demasiado intelectual para ti?

-¡Aun sigues aquí! –Intervino Kuwabara sorprendido- Pensé que te habrías ido sin despedirte ¿vas a ayudarnos?

-Quien os ayudaría… No tengo intención de hacerlo… - se encogió de hombros- solo vine a comer algo antes de volver a mis asuntos.

-Como siempre tan antipático…- se resignó el chico del tupe-

-Buenos días… ya estáis peleando tan temprano… -suspiro apareciendo Kurama, preparándose algo para comer, actuando indiferentemente con Hiei-

-Buenos días, Kurama, ¿Hoy también haremos patrulla? –Pregunto Yusuke-

-¿Habéis podido contactar con Enki o Koenma?- lo miro-

-Sí, dijeron que nos contactarían de vuelta más tarde porque aún no habían vuelto todos los informantes. – aclaro el pelinegro

-Esos tipos se lo toman demasiado tranquilo… -se quejó Kuwabara

-Agradéceles, porque si no ya estarías desmembrado por aquí… -dijo con cierto tono socarrón el chico con la túnica-

-Hiei… -apretó su puño molesto, conteniéndose- Esa tal Mukuro tiene mucha paciencia aguantándote… - resoplo, a lo que Yusuke dejo escapar una gran carcajada mientras que Kurama estaba siendo más discreto al reírse también-

-No sé qué estas insinuando… -lo miro seriamente, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cuál es el chiste?

\- No me digas que no tienes algo especial con ella – siguió molestando Kuwabara, Kurama se acercó a Hiei para susurrarle algo al oído-

-¿QUE? – Se sobresaltó, mirado con ansias asesinas al peli naranja-

\- Ca-cálmate Hiei… Solo bromeaba… – se retractó, alejándose de él-

\- ¿Qué le dijiste, Kurama? – se acercó Yusuke al pelirrojo, mientras veía como esos dos jugaban al gato y el ratón.

\- Le aclare las insinuaciones de Kuwabara para que lo entendiera claramente- rio-

-Pero cuales fueron tus palabras para que se molestara tanto… -lo miro serio-

-Es un secreto~ - se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, obviamente no le diría- Muy bien niños… el recreo termino… -se movió Kurama tratando de llamar la atención de los otros dos-

-Kurama, acaso también quieres morir… - lo miro deteniéndose Hiei ante él-

-Sino, no hubierais parado –rio- Terminemos el desayuno, y después volvamos a nuestras patrullas y esperemos por Koenma y Enki.

Los chicos se tomaron las palabras del pelirrojo en serio, Hiei se limitó a huir de esas tareas, volvería y hablaría con Mukuro claramente para arreglar sus conflictos que en cierta forma tenían que ver con algo amoroso, pero no entre ellos, sino más bien la mala actitud de Hiei para aceptar sus sentimientos, y así no tener que ver la cara de ese idiota del tupe. Por otro lado, el trio se puso a buscar.

Pasados unos días, mientras seguían viendo a algunos tipos extraños por los alrededores con los que a veces Yusuke y Kuwabara tenían que luchar, los cuales no proporcionaban información, ya que parecía más que iban a buscarlos para ganar al hijo de Raizen. Mientras que Kurama se mantenía al margen de enfrentarse a cualquier tipo, eso no era su estilo.

-¡Tu, pelirrojo!- alguien con una voz fuerte llamo a Kurama que estaba de camino a una de las aldeas que había decidido visitar en la espesura del bosque-

-¿Quiénes sois? – miro a los tres tipos que lo habían llamado, según sus deducciones, parecían ser dos los guardaespaldas de quien le había hablado y que iba cubierto con una túnica oscura.

\- Eres un tipo interesante… - volvió a hablar, moviéndose hacia el chico-

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres… -lo miro, manteniéndose en guardia, había algo que le estaba avisando de que era peligroso-

-Estoy buscando a aquellos que son inteligentes… - dijo claramente- Aunque a veces no es fácil controlarlos –rio-

\- ¿Acaso eres tu quien está secuestrando a los demonios de las aldeas cercanas? – pregunto algo obvio.

-Tal vez… - se encogió de hombros- Chicos… encargaros de él –lanzo la orden, en ese momento los demonios se lanzaron contra Kurama a atacarlos, este se deshizo de ellos con facilidad-

-Contesta, ¿Eres el culpable de ello? – Volvió a preguntar sin prestar más atención a los tipos que había matado- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –insistió el pelirrojo

-Sin duda eres una gran pieza…te hare mío y también puede que a los tipos que te acompañan, no olvides mi nombre, es Getsu- lo miro por un segundo antes de saltar y desvanecerse-

Tras haberse quedado solo, Kurama pudo ver que los tipos que le habían atacado, perdieron una pequeña ficha con forma de media luna, la cual se convirtió en tierra pasados unos segundos. Sin más que analizar de aquellos tipos, desistió de ir a la aldea y retorno hacia el refugio siendo de nuevo interceptado.

-Te dije que no aparecieras por la espalda, Hiei- se dio la vuelta, al sentirlo-

-Parece que este más agudo después de que trataran de atacarte –sonrió-

-¿Y cuál es el problema de eso? – se cruzó de brazos- ¿Ya hiciste las paces con Mukuro? ¿O te volvió a patear? –trato de provocarlo un poco como venganza.

-Supongo que no hay problema con eso… -aparto la mirada, apretando su puño cuando escucho las otras dos preguntas de Kurama- Te gusta demasiado molestarme…

\- ¿Y bien? – Lo miro esperado a que explicara por qué estaba ahí-

-Bu-bueno… Lo cierto es que había notado que estabas cerca y se sentía un aire extraño también, solo vine por si necesitabas ayuda – lo miro seriamente-

\- Ya veo… ¿sabes hacia donde se marchó?- pregunto un poco más el zorro –

\- No… ese tipo se desvaneció, el extraño aire parecía provenir de los que le acompañaban…- lo miro seriamente- Además, que clase de amenaza es esa de que "Te hará suyo" –frunció el ceño al repetir esas palabras un tanto molesto-

\- No hace falta tenerlo en cuenta, pero ahora sabemos cómo se llama y la verdad me recuerda a algo que escuche hace tiempo… - se rio un poco- sabes, eso sonó a celos~

-¿Ah? Qué clase de broma haces… Porque estaría celoso de ese tipo… -alzo una ceja-

-No, nada… -rio- ¿vendrás de nuevo o te quedaras vagando por ahí?

* * *

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por los que marcaron la historia para seguirla ^^ Me motivan un monton para poder seguir escribiendo


	10. Tesoros Robados

Os dejo este capitulo por aqui

* * *

-Supongo que iré… -evito mirarlo, caminando hacia delante- Si ese tipo va a por nosotros tendremos que hacer que pague…

-Ya veo… - lo miro, negando un poco con la cabeza, caminando a alcanzarlo e ir juntos de regreso- Me gustaría que no dijeras nada sobre lo que paso hoy…

\- Y por ciento… -lo miro una vez que había sido alcanzado- hace unos días…cuando ese idiota preguntaba por Mukuro y yo… que fue eso de "Tener sexo como tú y yo a noche"

-Era a eso a lo que se refería… -se encogió de hombros- Y era algo que así entenderías fácilmente…

-Pero tú y yo no hemos tenido sexo… -murmuro acercándose a él para que no se oyera mucho-

-Bueno… Lo que hicimos sí que puede considerarse… aunque si quieres… -acaricio suavemente la mejilla ajena con la punta de sus dedos, colándolos en su cabello hasta su oreja- Podemos intentarlo…

\- Déjate de bromas…- le aparto el brazo de un golpe con la mano, adelantándose, realmente tenía una cierta curiosidad-

\- Como digas… - alzo levemente las manos, dejándole ir delante, dibujándose en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa mal intencionada hacia el chico-

No tardaron en regresar, allí de nuevo surgieron las burlas de la primera vez al ver a Hiei regresar, tuvieron una pequeña riña, ya que ellos no habían sido detenidos, puesto que Kurama decidió descansar un poco y tratar de recordar lo máximo sobre aquella historia.

-Ya basta chicos… -los detuvo finalmente Yusuke- ¿Sabes si sucedió algo para que Kurama esté tan centrado en lo que este centrado?

-No lo sé… -se encogió de hombros, manteniéndose callado ya que se lo había pedido- Si algo paso, os lo dirá cuando crea conveniente- aclaro

\- Ustedes dos siempre andan con secretitos… - se molestó Kuwabara-

-No son secretitos- le reprocho- solo tú no entenderías, porque tienes el cerebro de un mosquito

\- ¡JA! En eso tiene algo de razón – se rio Yusuke- Lo de pensar no es lo suyo

-¿De nuevo están peleando?- apareció Kurama suspirando-

-¿Tienes algo en tu cabeza? ¿Un plan?-lo miraron atentos, dejando de lado la pequeña pelea-

-Antes de encontrarme con Hiei, un tipo extraño apareció ante mi… -se sentó al fuego para comer algo también- Se identificó como Getsu

-¿Y ese nombre te dice algo? – Pregunto Kuwabara- ¿Te suena Urameshi?

-No, no me suena nada… -negó el pelinegro, sentándose también-

-Lo cierto es que me suena su nombre y si lo relacionamos con la aparición de plumas de cuervo negras podría ser… - aclaro –

-Entonces cuéntanos… -lo miraron todos-

-Bien… Recuerdo, que había una historia sobre un tesoro muy valioso… Creo recordar que había un demonio llamado Getsu al que expulsaron de la montaña por ser el responsable. Lo cierto es que parecía una historia para disuadir a los bandidos de atacar la aldea para robar, pero tal vez no sea falsa – término de hablar-

-Entonces deberíamos preguntar a Koenma si tiene información sobre eso… ¿por qué se acercó para decirte eso?

\- Dijo que tenía intención de conseguir capturarnos o algo similar…. – concluyo, aunque no dijo completamente todo lo sucedido-

-¿Capturarnos? – dijo estupefacto Yusuke- Pues que lo intente y vera la paliza que se lleva –respondió confiado-

\- No debes olvidar que está llevándose gente sin dejar señales… así que deberíamos tener cuidado por ahora… - suspiro- Deberíamos descansar y contactar a Enki y Koenma temprano por la mañana.

Se retiraron a descansar de nuevo a las habitaciones, Kurama seguía tratando de recordar más información sobre aquel incidente, ya que aquel tesoro había estado en su punto de mira en el pasado, pero dados los rumores y el secretismo que existía en la montaña fue complicado obtener información sobre ello. Yusuke y Kuwabara se limitaron en tratar de contactar con Koenma y Enki para que pudieran preparar información para mañana. Hiei de nuevo, opto por descansar en aquel lugar, no le desagradaba compartir espacio con Kurama y en cierta forma, quería más de lo que habían hecho anteriormente, pero nunca lo reconocería.

-Es realmente raro que Hiei apareciera de nuevo – reflexiono Kuwabara una vez estaban solos- Ese enano siempre me cabrea

-A ti te cabrea todo el mundo Kuwabara… - se sentó en el futon- Aunque esos dos se entienden demasiado bien… - se encogió de hombros- Creo que es por que vivieron más y saben sobre el peligro…

-A veces se me olvida que son más viejos de lo que aparentan…. De todos modos, a veces creo que parece una madre pato y su patito detrás todo el tiempo – se rio tal cual termino de decirlo al imaginarlo, Yusuke rio también ante eso-

-Más te vale que Hiei no oiga eso o estarás muerto –dijo entre risa- Supongo que siente admiración por un bandido legendario… Un día hablando con Hokushin y algunos más de los habitantes del país de Raizen me dijeron que era bastante famoso…

\- Seguramente sea algo así… -suspiro- estoy realmente agotado…. – cerro sus ojos, ambos chicos fueron a dormir en ese momento-

-Kurama, aun sigues pensando en ese tipo… - hablo Hiei, retirando de su cintura la espada-

-Sí, Hiei… la verdad es que me genera curiosidad… Si ese tipo es el cuervo al que expulsaron por robar el tesoro, que era tan valioso, para que iba a querer volver, ellos ya están arruinados sin ese tesoro… - pensó para sí mismo en alto-

-Quien sabe… hay tipos realmente muy extraños… -se recostó sobre la cama-

-Supongo que al final lo averiguaremos, pero tendremos que tener cuidado para que no nos atrape… Parece usar alguna gema mental o algo así… -se recostó también, dando un bostezo, notando la mirada de Hiei en él- ¿Sucede algo? – lo miro-

-Nada en absoluto… - cerró sus ojos-

-Ya veo… - negó un poco – por cierto, solucionaste tus diferencias con Mukuro – dijo con un tono risueño-

-No es asunto tuyo…-dijo sin prestar más atención-

-Asi que no lo es… Pero… Hiei, que hacías hoy cuando me encontré con él y no me vale lo que dijiste antes, sentí tu presencia varias veces mientras vigilaba estos días, ¿acaso andas controlándome?

-Solo sentí que había algunos tipos extraños y además, sentí tu aire también así que solo fui por si necesitabas ayuda… nada más… - se movió recostándose de lado, dándole la espalda-

-Ya veo… eso suena a que estas acechándome… si unimos eso a los celos de antes y tu curiosidad, ¿acaso quieres repetir? – Se movió girándose para colocarse un poco sobre él, tratando de ver su reacción en el rostro-

-No digas tonterías… -frunció el ceño mirándolo con los ojos entre abiertos- eres realmente un idiota…

-¿estás seguro de que solo digo tonterías? –se transformó en Youko, lo que sorprendió a Hiei- Voy a saciar un poco más tu curiosidad… -deslizo sus manos, rozando con la punta de sus garras la ropa ajena, alcanzando su entrepierna- algo me decía que estabas recordando lo que paso aquí, no estaba equivocado –sonrió- por eso me das la espalda, por que estabas tratando de ocultar algo como esto…

-Para zorro pervertido… -agarro la mano del chico, mirándolo a los ojos, algo que no debió hacer, puesto que quedó atrapado en aquellos ojos dorados, los cuales se encontraban mirándolo fijamente-

-No soy yo quien tiene esta erección y andaba esperando que saltaran sobre él –sonríe, manteniendo la mirada, moviendo su mano a pesar de que el pelinegro le trataba de frenarlo, logro colarse dentro de sus pantalones, tratando de retirarlos-

-Nadie esperaba que saltaran sobre mi… -lo miro quejándose un poco, aunque era cierto que estaba esperando que algo así ocurriera-

-Claro… Claro… - se relamió un poco, dejando ver sutilmente sus colmillos, sus manos habían logrado retirar los pantalones ajenos, con la ayuda de Hiei ya que su inconsciente le estaba traicionando y estaba ayudando al zorro.

Kurama, se movió hacia abajo, agarrando la piernas del chico acariciando sus muslos mientras los hacia a un lado para tener más disponibilidad a la entrepierna ajena, rozándola con sus mejillas, llegando a besar la base de la misma, antes de hacer que su mano, regresara a molestar la punta ajena.

-Que demonios haces, Kitsune… - se estaba sintiendo inquieto, aquella figura era un poco imponente para él-

-Obviamente voy a enseñarte algo…- lo miro fijamente, sacando su lengua, pasando la punta sobre toda la longitud de la erección, haciéndole tragar saliva al pelinegro, dedicando un poco de atención a su punta antes de llegar a introducirlo por completo en su boca, moviendo su mano por los testículos, bajando hacia el peritoneo, calculado hasta donde podría llegar antes de que se molestase.

Hiei estaba realmente sorprendido por las acciones del chico, la vista de su cabello plateado en su entrepierna, el cual rozaba por su piel le hacía sentir una sensación placentera, unido a la gran habilidad del chico en esa tarea, sus ojos estaban puestos en él, sus manos se movieron a acariciar suavemente sus orejas y el cabello, sintió como sus garras estaban bajando más de lo que deberían pero en ese momento no le molestaba en absoluto, su espalda se arqueo al sentir la sutil succión del zorro antes de que se detuviera por completo, notando su aliento en su vientre, subiendo a jugar con sus pezones, Kurama coloco estratégicamente el bulto que ahora era su entrepierna aun atrapada por la ropa, rozando al chico-

-No esperes que yo haga esto también…- murmuro Hiei-

-No lo espero en absoluto… -sonrió- la lección de hoy va a ser realmente especial, saco la ropa del chico, dejando ahora más espacio para poder marcar su cuerpo.

Sus manos, empujaban la cadera del chico contra la suya, Kurama estaba conteniéndose mucho para no ser demasiado brusco, sus labios subieron ahora a besar al chico, el cual parecía un poco reticente al principio puesto que aquella boca había estado lamiéndole más abajo pero se sentía realmente extasiado, mientras de manera torpe se deshacía de su túnica blanca, dejándose aun los pantalones, las manos de Kurama, se deslizaron acto seguido por su costado, levantado las caderas del chico, para poder colar una de ellas, agarrando su trasero, dedicando un poco de tiempo para que no se sobresaltara según iba acercándose a su entrada.

-P.a.-para eso Zorro… -jadeo entre los labios ajenos al sentir que una de sus garras estaba buscando entrar-

-No te preocupes… voy a ser cuidadoso… -sonrió, confiado, mirando hacia abajo- Mmm… parece que está ansioso por que vuelva a prestarle atención… -jugueteo con el miembro ajeno- ¿Estuviste a punto de terminar antes?

-Realmente se sintió demasiado bien…Tienes demasiada experiencia en eso… - lo miro-

-Solo tuve buenos maestros…-volvió a meterlo en su boca moviéndose, porque hoy no iba a escaparse de él.

Sintió la mano del demonio, agarrándole mientras trataba de contener sus sonidos, eso a Kurama le hizo verlo aún más lindo y con ganas de molestarlo, introdujo dos dedos en él, moviéndolos suavemente buscando un buen punto para que el pelinegro perdiera por completo su razón.

-Se siente extraño Kurama… sácalos… -jadeo, arqueándose al sentir las atenciones de la boca ajena en su erección.

Poco a poco aquella extraña sensación se fue disolviendo, estaba tan ensimismado por aquellas nuevas sensaciones que estaba teniendo, que no sintió como ya no había solo dos dedos en él, Kurama había detenido sus labios lo que lo hizo mirar, viendo al zorro usar una extraña planta que dejaba caer algo similar al lubricante sobre la entrepierna ajena, no sabía por qué pero parecía hacerle excitarse aún más.

-Estas usando un afrodisiaco o algo así, maldito… -murmuro-

-Para ser la primera vez, hará que se sienta aún mejor de lo que ahora te estas sintiendo… -sonrió satisfecho, quitándose los pantalones - Estas listo… -se relamió, lo que hizo sentir un escalofrió en su compañero-

Hiei, quien estaba totalmente a la merced del zorro, sintió como levantaba su cadera, sintiendo algo más grande que sus dedos presionar la entrada, estaba caliente y aquel lubricante lo hacía entrar fácilmente en él. Sintió que entro muy profundo en él, estaba caliente y realmente se estaba sintiendo maravilloso demasiado dócil para lo que solía ser y eso afectaba a su sensación de debilidad.

-¿Estas bien? – Noto al chico algo distraído- Se está sintiendo bien, ¿No?

-s-si… -jadeo un poco mirándole avergonzado-

-Entonces me moveré ahora… guarda silencio para no despertar a esos dos… -comenzó a mover suavemente su cadera contra el cuerpo ajeno, besándolo suavemente, bajando una de sus manos al miembro ajeno para hacerlo sentir aún mejor. Hiei se sentía un poco torpe al inicio, moviéndose contra su cuerpo Kurama estaba golpeando un punto realmente bueno en él, y el peli plateado lo sabía por lo que no dudo en dar especial atención , no más de unos minutos después, el zorro alzo al chico cambiando las tornas, dejándolo sobre él. – Si lo quieres… tienes que lograrlo por ti mismo… - lo miro con aquellos ojos dorados, con una sonrisa de satisfacción- te ayudare… - lo tomo por la cintura, empujándolo contra sí mismo – se está sintiendo realmente bien, ¿Cierto?

-Estas siendo demasiado presuntuoso… -se quejó Hiei, jadeando, no admitiría que estas sensaciones que estaba teniendo eran realmente placenteras-Voy a vengarme de esto… -se sentía impaciente por volver a golpear aquel punto, coloco sus manos sobre el cuerpo ajeno para ayudarse a cabalgar sobre él, sintiendo la fricción en su interior ayudado por aquellas garras que estaban sujetando su cintura y que a la vez se clavaban en él cuando el movimiento era bueno para el zorro- Te gusta cuando hago esto, ¿Cierto zorro? – Ahora era él quien lo miraba con superioridad, moviendo su cintura buscando la reacción del chico-

-Veo que estas tomando notas… Buen chico… -se incorporó un poco para besarlo- apóyate en mis hombros, será más fácil… -se centró en besar su cuello- me aprietas bastante cuando haces eso…-busco los labios ajenos, ya estaba llegando al límite –Date prisa…También tenemos que descansar… -lo empujó hacia abajo, para embestirlo más, buscando hacerlo terminar también ayudándose de su mano, en aquel momento solo se oían sus respiraciones aceleradas y los movimientos de sus cuerpos, casi habían olvidado que tenían compañía cuando Hiei ahogo un gemido, en los labios de Kurama al correrse entre ambos cuerpos, lo que provoco que su cuerpo se tensara apretando tan deliciosamente al chico que termino corriéndose en su interior, ambos exhaustos se separaron tomando un poco de espacio Kurama no volvió a su forma humana por el momento, mientras que Hiei, sentía algo en su interior que lo hacía sentir un poco asqueado, pero la placentera sensación prevalecía en la habitación .

-Te matare…-dijo recuperando el aliento- Kurama, me las pagaras por esto… y por terminar en mi trasero… -lo miro

-Que desagradecido, si estabas sintiéndote tan bien por "Esto" –rio brevemente, acariciando el cabello ajeno. – Por lo segundo lo siento… pero me apretabas tan fuerte que no pude sacarlo a tiempo… - se movió un poco para acercarse a besarlo con cierta rudeza-

-Quien te apretaba… idiota… -murmuro correspondiendo al beso-

-Deberíamos ir a tomar otro baño… -sonrió, moviéndose a tomar algo de ropa para cubrirse él y cubrir al chico- te cargare hasta el rio…

-Cárgame y estas definitivamente muerto… -entrecerró sus ojos, la personalidad arisca estaba volviendo, tomo la ropa que le había dado y a regañadientes se vistió con ella, no se sentía cómodo con ropa tan blanca como esa, lo suyo eran los colores oscuros, además sentía como se escapaba aquello que Kurama había dejado en él- Démonos prisa…

* * *

Continuara...

Espero que os haya parecido interesante y os haya gustado.


	11. Camino a la Montaña I

Buenaaaaaasss ~~ Siento mil la tardanza y aun asi este capitulo sera corto por que últimamente no me centro para escribir estas partes, por que estoy preparando capítulos mas adelante, la trama, final y mi cerebro se funde xD

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un informante apareció frente a los chicos, contándole sobre el nuevo ataque que se había producido durante la noche en una aldea conocida por ser los mejores cazadores/caza recompensas, así mismo, les comunico que las plumas habían sido encontradas en lo alto de las casas de algunos de los que se habían llevado.

-Creo que cada vez es más claro que ese tipo se está llevando a los que son fuertes y como el mismo dijo inteligentes… Tal vez este reuniendo algún ejército…- concluyo-

-Eso tendría sentido… pero para que querría hacer algo como eso… Está claro que sabía que llamaría la atención… Y se metería en problemas si atacaba en el mundo humano… -continuo Yusuke

\- Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es tomar precauciones, aumentare la protección de la zona, aunque por ahora no ha atacado aquí o a estado cerca…- dijo Kurama-

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? – Miro Kuwabara a sus compañeros- Y por cierto… ¿dónde está Hiei?

-Deberíamos visitar la aldea y algunas de las anteriores, para ver que habilidades tenían, tal vez nos dé más información… - se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió ligeramente al oír la pregunta – Esta mañana ya se había marchado cuando desperté, supongo que estaría aburrido o a saber…

-Ese tipo solo aparece y desaparece… Podía aportar algo… -se quejó Kuwabara-

-Bueno, tal vez aparezca con información extra cuando vuelva… - se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo-

-eso es cierto, siempre vuelve para ayudar, Asi que dejémosle… -sonríe satisfecho Yusuke-

-Entonces vamos a dividirnos… Yusuke y Kuwabara, si no os importa, id a recoger información sobre posibles poderes e ir a hablar con Enki… Es realmente importante, no sea que quieran tomar control de él o de alguno de los que son de rango S –aclaro Kurama- Dado que los cuervos son especiales a la hora de dejar entrar a la montaña iré por mi cuenta… tal vez Asi pueda convencerlos de entrar …

-¿Acaso no confías en nosotros? –alzo una ceja Kuwabara

-Sinceramente….- los miro- no, si metéis la pata no habrá otra oportunidad para hablar con ellos – dijo de forma clara-

-Creo que Kurama tiene razón… -suspiro el pelinegro- Él tiene más labia para hablar con ellos…

-Mmm… -respondió poco convencido el chico del tupe-

-Además, no suelen agradarles los humanos, Asi que, si lo hacen mal puede que ya no volvamos a saber sobre vosotros- se rio un poco – Tengo un plan para entrar…

-Está bien, te lo encargamos a ti… iremos a por lo que pediste… -se resignó Kuwabara

\- Antes de marcharos tengo que daros algo… pero necesito prepararlo antes… - se rasco la cabeza el pelirrojo

\- Bueno, mientras lo preparas entonces, vayamos a por algo para desayunar… estoy que muero – se acarició la tripa el demonio-

-Está bien, iré a prepararlo… tened cuidado mientras tanto… - volvió a la habitación, pensando cómo podía proteger un poco mejor la zona, aunque la seguridad era alta, debía asegurarse.

Cuando se levantó por la mañana Hiei se había ido de nuevo, tal vez había sido demasiado insensible ayer, por lo que pensó en como compensaría eso para que no se molestara en caso de que lo estuviera, por otro lado, se entretuvo en proteger la zona y de crear con algunas plantas y algunos materiales que aún estaban en el refugio, unos pequeños colgantes que deberían protegerlos de ataques de control mental, no eran defensas definitivas, pero les darían una oportunidad. En cuanto los tuvo listos, se acercó a desayunar y a hacerles entrega de los mismos.

-¿Esto nos protegerá? –lo miraron ambos chicos curiosos-

-Bueno, si usa el poder que creo que utiliza, si serán de utilidad, aunque si se dañan los colgantes perderán efecto… -suspiro- No tenemos nada más por ahora… Entre esto y vuestro poder creo que podremos hacer frente a esas habilidades…

-Bien, entonces vayamos a hacer nuestras labores y aprovechemos el día… - dijo motivado Yusuke- Espero tener una buena pelea al final… sino voy a molestarme

-No tienes remedio- rio un poco Kurama negando con la cabeza- Aunque aquí tendremos que tener cuidado de no dañar a los aldeanos secuestrados o al menos evitar los máximos daños… Ese tipo es extraño, siento que no tiene ganas de luchar como tal… Más bien… si hubiera querido acabar con todo solo tenía que haber ido a por Enki o algo parecido y tendría poder ilimitado… Asi que tiene que haber algún motivo oculto… -reflexiono

\- Tienes razón… pero para que tantas molestias si quería vengarse o algo más concreto, además, que tienen que ver los cuervos en todo esto, ósea, obviamente ese tipo es un cuervo pero que importa un tesoro antiguo….

-Bueno, depende de la utilidad que tenga, Kuwabara, en el Makai hay múltiples artefactos que tienen habilidades, tales como protegerte o darte más poder, por lo que hay algunos increíblemente útiles … ¿Recuerdas la Flauta del Castillo del Laberinto? – argumento Kurama

-Cierto…esa dichosa flauta causo muchos problemas al mundo humano… -intervino Yusuke

-Asi es….- asintió Kuwabara- Entonces trata de averiguar qué es lo que sucede Kurama… Confiamos en tus habilidades de embaucador –rio

-bu-bueno…. –se rasco suavemente la nuca- Veremos que puede suceder y que obtenemos

* * *

Continuara...

Realemte siento que sea tan corto! pero espero que lo que estoy preparando en el futuro les guste ^^ Mil gracias por los comentarios, me dan mil ganas de seguir tratando de sorprender y que os guste lo que va sucediendo.

Espero tener la siguiente parte lo mas pronto posible.

Un Saludo!


	12. Camino a la Montaña II

Os traigo la continuacion del capitulo 11 espero que os guste~~

* * *

Kurama salió camino al monte, iba a paso rápido sin detenerse para que no se le hiciera tarde, a mitad de camino Hiei le intercepto, apareciendo delante de él.

-¿De nuevo vas a ir tu solo? – lo miro hablándole

-No puedo confiar en las cualidades de esos dos, solo hay una oportunidad –resoplo- además para estas cosas, me gusta ir por mi cuenta. Aunque…- lo miro por un segundo- ¿Piensas acompañarme? –se detuvo mirándolo aun de reojo esperando una respuesta

-Iré a acompañarte, solo porque me interesa esa montaña… -dijo seriamente- además…

-¿Además?- siguió esperando una respuesta, pero decidió dejarlo pasar- vamos…- camino de nuevo rumbo a la montaña

-Nada…- lo siguió asintiendo, sin decir nada más-

-¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?- dejo caer tras un rato de camino-

-Hn… - fue la única respuesta por su parte-

-pensé que estabas molesto, por eso te fuiste… Podía haberte dado alguna medicina –lo miro de reojo

-¿medicina? –lo miro seriamente- como la que usaste anoche… creo que si tomo cualquier cosa que provenga de ti, acabare a tu merced… -resoplo- De todos modos, voy a vengarme… tenlo en cuenta…

-Solo quería que fuera mejor para ti… -lo miro restando importancia- si hubiera dolido realmente, ahora estaría muerto – se rio brevemente-

\- No estas equivocado… pero más vale que nadie más se entere de esto… -miro a otro lado, guardando silencio de nuevo-

-Por qué ira a decir nada…-sonríe- de todos modos, no hay nada que compartir… solo estoy enseñándote algunas cosas nuevas…

No hablaron mucho más sobre el tema, Hiei estaba un poco avergonzado de ello, y si Mukuro se enteraba de algo de esto iba a molestarlo y tendrían una lucha seguro por orgullo, no era algo que le molestara pelear contra ella… Según se acercaron a la montaña, Kurama tomo la forma del zorro espiritual a fin de ser claro y transparente, aunque también quería hacerlos salir de la montaña para poder hablar con ellos. Cuando Hiei vio esa figura no pudo evitar estremecerse, no hacia muchas horas esa figura estaba mostrando expresiones realmente interesantes, muy lejos quedaba aquella expresión que no mostraba nada, aparte de frialdad.

-¡No deis un paso más!- se oyó una voz al pie de la montaña- si lo hacéis moriréis…

-Solo venimos para preguntar sobre unas desapariciones que están produciéndose aquí cerca… -hablo Kurama, Hiei se limitó a guardar silencio-

-Sois Kurama y Hiei… Crees que podemos fiarnos de unos ladrones como vosotros… -insistió la voz aun-

-Nos envía Enki, no nos interesa en absoluto hacer nada en la montaña además de hablar y preguntar sobre algunas cosas relacionadas con los cuervos.- insistió-

-Hemos oído que trabajáis para los humanos ahora… pero aun así, no dejaremos que pases… si intentas atravesar el tori, solo obtendrás la muerte ç

\- …- Kurama suspiro, iba a ser más complejo de lo que esperaba- Las personas que están desapareciendo, es un demonio cuervo llamado Getsu quien se los está llevando… Son todos guerreros y hasta la fecha desconocemos a cuantos ha capturado… - explico- solo queremos saber que saben acerca de él y por qué está haciendo algo como esto, si no colaboran puede que salgan perjudicados por alguna de sus acciones…

\- ¿Has dicho Getsu?- una figura de un cuervo envejecido apareció ante ellos- Ese nombre… hacía muchos años que no lo oía…

\- No necesitamos entrar en la montaña… por favor, cuéntenos por que fue expulsado de la montaña… - hablo con mayor respeto intentando hacerle entender que no eran enemigos-

\- Mmm… - se detuvo un segundo pensando y contemplando a los chicos para leer sus intenciones- Supongo que está bien que entréis…

\- Pero anciano… -replico la voz que habían escuchado al inicio, apareciendo ante ellos una mujer cuervo- Son bandidos o lo eran… tal vez quieran destruirnos

-Sira, solo avisa a los demás y pide que traigan algo de Te para los invitados… -dijo con contundencia el anciano-

-Muchas gracias… -Kurama se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a seguirlo- vamos Hiei…

-Si… -se mantuvo a la altura del chico sin decir nada más, no tardaron en llegar a una pequeña sala con tatami donde habían dejado un poco de té y unas galletas para ellos, en la sala solo estaban ellos tres, supervisados por todo el clan de cuervos, cosa que no ignoraron los chicos, por lo que trataban de ser cautelosos-

\- Ese muchacho siempre dio problemas…- dijo el anciano tras sentarse frente a ellos, tomando un poco de té.

\- ¿Se refiere a Getsu? –hablo suavemente el peli plateado-

\- Asi es… Si escuche bien, ¿ese chico está dañando a otros?- los miro-

-Bu-bueno… realmente no sabemos que está haciendo con ellos, pero si sabemos que está tomando a aquellos que tienen habilidades de combate… él suele dejar estas plumas en las aldeas que ataca… - le mostro una de las que habían recuperado- Solo queremos saber cuáles son sus capacidades o cual podría ser el motivo… Sé qué hace tiempo alguien con ese nombre fue expulsado de la montaña por robar a su pueblo…

-Asi es… Getsu es quien debería sucederme… -hablo el anciano- supongo que como bandidos que sois, estaréis al tanto del tesoro que había en la montaña… Cuando él era más joven solía observarlo continuamente y siempre andaba tratando de jugar con él… Por lo que a pesar de castigarlo por tomar el tesoro, él siguió con sus acciones…

\- Ya veo… - asintió el chico, mientras Hiei, solo se mantenía concentrado en los movimiento de la guardia que los vigilaba-

\- Una noche aparecieron unos intrusos al pie de la montaña y para cuando nos deshicimos de ellos, el tesoro había desaparecido y tampoco pudimos encontrar al chico, por lo que pensamos que él se lo había llevado… No sería la primera vez que había dicho que lo haría… - se detuvo para beber- A los tres días apareció de nuevo en la aldea, con las manos vacías, le insistimos una y otra vez que lo devolviera… pero insistía en que alguien lo había secuestrado junto con el tesoro, pero quien iba a creer semejante historia… Para que iban a llevárselo y después soltarlo… era un testigo… así que nadie lo creyó porque sus explicaciones eran incoherentes y se contradecía a si mismo…

\- Entonces… La asamblea del pueblo decidió expulsarlo ¿Verdad? – Kurama como muestra de buena fe tomo tranquilo la bebida que le había ofrecido-

-Asi es… - asintió- Cuando era niño era bueno escabulléndose, por eso era el único capaz de poder entrar a la sala vigilada por los cuervos… Todavía no había desarrollado sus habilidades así que no podría decir cuáles son sus capacidades….

-Entiendo… Gracias por la información… Si recuerda o escucha algo, por favor… háganoslo saber a través de Enki… - se levantó con cuidado- No sabemos sus intenciones, pero les ruego que tengan cuidado…

-Supongo que gracias por ponernos sobre aviso… -se levantó tras él, y Hiei hizo lo mismo- Preguntare a la gente del pueblo si conoce algo más… hasta entonces doblaremos la protección…Sira…- la llamo- Acompáñalos hasta la entrada…

\- A-anciano… -abrió la puerta mirándolo, y mirando de reojo a aquellos dos- Esta bien… Seguidme…- se puso a caminar manteniendo las distancias sin decir nada- más vale que no vengáis de nuevo por aquí… -les reprocho cuando ya estaban algo más lejos de la zona central casi en la salida, ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, solo siguieron caminando hasta salir de la montaña-

* * *

Continuara...

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Es interesante? Espero tener el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible... Os leo en comentarios~~


	13. Relax

Buenos dias! hahaha siento mil la tardanza pero se me habian complicado las cosas con la Universidad para este septiembre pero bueno he sacado un ratito para poder subir esto~~ Espero que los disfruten.

* * *

-¿Qué piensas Kurama? – Hablo Hiei cuando ya habían salido de la montaña y habían tomado la distancia suficiente para que los cuervos no les vieran ni escucharan

-Debemos ver que han descubierto los otros… pero creo que las cosas están bastante claras… - concluyo

-¿Entonces? – alzo una ceja porque aunque él había dicho que era claro, él no lo veía así.

\- Después te explicare…-sonríe tranquilamente-

-Siempre andas tan misterioso…- resoplo

\- Solo no quiero repetirlo dos veces… - lo miro- que te parece, si lo tomamos con calma y vamos a la aldea de cambio y comamos.

\- No estaría mal…Terminamos antes de lo que pensé, eres realmente bueno embaucando a las personas… -lo miro – Supongo que por eso fuiste un bandido tan reconocido…

-No creo que sea para tanto, solo fui amable y – fue cortado por Hiei

-le diste la confianza que creías necesaria, realmente la gente debería preocuparse por tu capacidad… Es extraño que no hayas usado eso en el NingenKai

-Para nada… solo funciona con determinadas personas… -suspiro- cuanto más conocido eres, es peor y más difícil obtener lo que quieres, y de alguna manera siempre es mejor recabar la información correctamente.

\- Por cuanto tiempo piensas seguir con esa figura… - miro al frente mientras hablaba, teniendo al chico aun como zorro plateado-

\- Ni me había dado cuenta que seguía Asi… Es bastante cómodo, la verdad –sonrió- ¿No me digas que tienes miedo de mí? No te atacare… -le guiño un ojo

\- Idiota… solo se me hace extraño, siempre estas como humano… - refunfuño, adelantándose un poco avergonzado-

-No hare nada sospechoso como te dije, Asi que vayamos a comer sin más…- se encogió de hombros –

-Como quieras… -dijo con un tono de voz sutilmente decepcionado, ya que a veces le costaba ser claro cuando se trataba de entablar una conversación con otras personas, y a veces incluso más complicado cuando se trataba de él, mientras tanto, Kurama se dio cuenta de la actitud del chico lo que parecía de lo más adorable, pero decidió seguir el camino comportándose tal y como había prometido, yendo a comer.

\- Sentémonos a comer lo que compramos cerca de aquí… - pensó un segundo- creo recordar que hay un pequeño lago- dijo Kurama- ahí estaremos tranquillos

-Está bien, descansar será fácil y cómodo si no hay nadie alrededor, realmente caminamos demasiado hasta la montaña…- suspiro, siguiendo al chico hasta la zona que quisiera, sentándose a disfrutar del sitio aunque no era algo que soliese hacer- ¿Aun no vas a cambiar?

\- No, también creo que ejercitar esta figura está bien… sino creo que acabara atrofiándose –se estiro sin darle más importancia.

-Tsk…- lo miro molesto- tienes la mejilla sucia… se señaló a sí mismo para indicarle el lugar- acaso eres un niño… - se burlo

-¡Oh! ¿Aquí? –Se froto un poco limpiándose- Gracias, y no, no soy un niño…

\- De nada…- se recostó cerrando los ojos una vez había terminado- Avísame cuando termines y vayamos a volver.

-Está bien…- el chico siguió comiendo con tranquilidad a diferencia de Hiei, Kurama de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al chico- sabes que me lo pones realmente fácil para atacarte… -murmuro antes de dar el último bocado a su comida, dado que aún era temprano y la zona tenia buena vegetación decidió ir a recoger algunas semillas y plantas alrededor del lago sin perder de vista al chico, una vez termino, se dispuso a "Despertar" a Hiei- Tenemos que marcharnos ya…

-Hn…- fue el único sonido que salió de su boca, era cierto que con la confianza que tenía se había quedado dormido completamente

-¿Vas a obligarme a hacerlo? ¿Acaso eres como la bella durmiente? –soltó una risa al imaginarlo, al poco al ver que no reaccionaba se acercó realmente a besarlo como si de una película se tratara.

-No hagas cosas extrañas donde todos pueden ver Kitsune… -puso su mano en medio apartándolo un poco- y ¿Quién es esa? – refiriéndose a la película mencionada por Kurama.

-Nadie va a vernos aquí… -se acercó de nuevo tras quitar la mano, agarrando su mentón- Es una película para niños humanos… -lo beso finalmente

-Más te vale que sea cierto… -correspondió al beso agarrándole un poco más cerca, porque en cierta mantera llevaba un rato pensando sobre querer hacerlo.

-Volvamos antes de que se haga más tarde… -se separó brevemente-

-Mmm… - miro a su alrededor por un segundo para comprobar que ya era tarde-Esta bien… volvamos

-Pareces decepcionado…- sonrió un poco levantándose- de haberlo sabido hubiera dedicado menos tiempo a recoger suministros

-En absoluto…Y más cuando solo estas tratando de burlarte de mí…tienes suerte que no acabe contigo…

\- En ese caso ¿a quien le preguntarías acerca de estas cosas? – Se cruzó de brazos- aun no me dijiste porque te surgió ahora la curiosidad por ello. ¿Acaso tienes a alguien que te interese?

\- ¿Alguien que me interese? – se sorprendió un poco-

\- Si, algo así como con Yukina, pero no tan fraternal, sino románticamente –asintió- Tal vez por eso peleas tanto con Mukuro –rio un poco-

-Escúchame zorro, ¿estas insinuando lo mismo que ese idiota el otro día?- sonó un poco molesto

-En absoluto~-dijo en tono burlón- Ya sabemos que el gran Hiei no tiene sentimientos- siguió la broma

-…- solo lo fulmino con la mirada- Terminare acabando contigo por esa lengua suelta que tienes…

-Inténtalo, si puedes, pero esa lengua suelta es la que te hace soltar sonidos realmente lindos cuando sale a jugar – su personalidad escondida y provocadora salía

-¡Kurama! – Apretó el puño molesto por aquello, aunque más que eso, estaba avergonzado –Maldito- lo vio reírse y salir corriendo, tomo la decisión de que lo alcanzaría y le daría una lección.

-Habéis llagado antes que nosotros –rio Kurama al verlos en la casa-

-Vaya Hiei, has regresado- dijo el pelinegro- les dimos una paliza a unos tipos extraños que andaban por la zona pero nada más…

-Ya veo, no te emociones si ellos no nos dan información porque creo que son ajenos al tema –concluyo Kurama

-Apuntamos todo lo que pudimos sobre los monstruos que desaparecieron, ¿Pudiste entrar en la montaña? – Pregunto Kuwabara

\- Asi es, el jefe de los cuervos nos atendió, aunque michos de ellos parecían reticentes a nuestra presencia… Por qué no vamos preparando el fuego y mientras nos ponemos al día con toda la información.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ello y se pusieron manos al a obra, Hiei aún seguía un poco molesto con el ahora pelirrojo de nuevo, escuchando atentamente toda la explicación, una vez terminaron y comenzó la parte de planeación se marchó de nuevo, nada nuevo para los chicos los cuales pensaron que habría regresado con Mukuro de nuevo o a saber. Cuando la terminaron de decidir las cosas y tratar de ponerse en contacto con Enki y Koenma, se marcharon a tomar un baño rápido, aunque Kurama decidió quedarse un poco más ya que había estado todo el día caminando y corriendo por lo que no le vendría nada mal relajarse en las aguas cálidas.

Una vez se quedó solo, se relajó cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose bastante seguro de que no sería atacado o que al menos no le perjudicaría. Kuwabara y Yusuke regresaron a descansar, por otro lado, Kurama si tenía curiosidad por donde había ido Hiei, ya que pensó que tal vez se había pasado esta vez al burlarse de él, mientras se encontraba perdido en esos pensamientos su amuleto comenzó a brillar ante el nuevo intento del tipo.

-Veo que eres listo… Ni tomando un baño lo quitas – apareció- Realmente me vendrías bien- Hablo Getsu desde enfrente suyo-

-¿Y bien? – lo miro tras abrir sus ojos si ninguna preocupación-¿Cuál es tu objetivo para reclutar gente? Piensas vengarte de tu pueblo o de algún otro tipo…

-¡Tú no sabes anda! – se molestó por sus palabras

\- Atacar a alguien mientras toma un baño… ¿Acaso tienes ese fetiche de espiar a hombres desnudos?

-Tal vez, pero eso no es asunto tuyo… Veo que puedes hacer frente a mis poderes…- se fijó detenidamente.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a decirme de que se trata? – se mantuvo dentro del agua- Tu padre o abuelo, no se quién era, nos contó muy interesantes historias sobre ti, -sonrió brevemente- ¿Asi que vas robando a tus congéneres? Y por cierto, deja de intentar controlarme, no lo conseguirás con poderes como ese… -dijo confiado-

\- Cállate…. –después de escuchar al chico y realmente molestarse por sus palabras se marchó tan rápido como había venido, Kurama no pudo evitar reírse para sí mismo por que en cierta forma le estaba recordando a Hiei con esa actitud de marcharse cuando estaba molesto o avergonzado por algo, y aunque Getsu no le había dicho nada, sus reacciones le habían proporcionado alguna que otra respuesta, y corroboro que estaba planeando algo contra su pueblo, pero necesitaba tener más información.

\- ¡Agh!- se quejó Getsu cuando ya se había alejado de allí- Este tipo…. Necesito su capacidad…su inteligencia –suspiro- lo quiero… y no solo para mis plantes…- se llevó una mano al mentón- No dejare que todo siga Asi, tomare el lugar que me corresponde y acabare con todos aquellos que se interpongan…

Para cuando Kurama regreso al árbol, se encontró con Yusuke que por algún motivo está despierto, y decidió contarle lo que acababa de pasar, lo que hizo que Yusuke se cabreara enormemente.

-Por qué ese tipo solo va a por ti, ¿acaso tiene miedo de enfrentarse a mí?- apretó el puño- cada vez tengo más ganas de darle una buena paliza

-Cálmate… -suspiro- es realmente molesto, pero parece que tiene interés en mi por mi capacidad de bandido o algo parecido… pero con los amuletos no puede hacer nada, por lo que estamos a salvo de su poder

-Eso es lo bueno, que ese idiota no tiene poder suficiente para eso… - resoplo- ¡Hiei! – Exclamo sorprendido por verlo a parecer tras Kurama-

-WoW, esta vez volviste pronto –sonrió el pelirrojo

\- Ya sé cuál es el tesoro que habían robado de la montaña- dijo sin más preámbulos- quien lo robara, lo vendió en el mercado negro entre algunos tipos raros del Makai.

* * *

Continuara...

Espero sus opiniones! realmente siento que la "pareja" esta todo el dia tonteando y perdiendo el tiempo sin decirse realmente nada sobre como se sienten, pero esta es la magia ^^

Nos vemos en el siguiente


	14. Acuerdos Secretos

Os dejo esto por aqui~~

* * *

-Ya veo... y que tipos raros son esos Hiei… -alzo una ceja el pelinegro-

\- ¿Acaso crees que tengo esa información? – Se cruzó de brazos- Esos tipos son grupos secretos y no suelen ser fáciles de encontrar más allá de las zonas de mercado

-Tal vez deberíamos empezar a buscar las zonas de mercado negro… Yo conozco algunas localizaciones aunque obviamente pueden haber cambiado desde hace tiempo, pero no perdemos nada por comprobarlo y tal vez con el Yagan de Hiei podemos encontrar alguno más…- aclaro Kurama

-¿Estás diciéndome que tenemos que Kuwabara y yo no tenemos nada que hacer de nuevo? – dijo un poco molesto

\- No es que no tengáis nada que hacer, deberíamos tener un ojo en la montaña de los cuervos… podrían atacarlos en cualquier momento, estoy seguro que es el objetivo de Getsu…- afirmo-

-Mmm… eso suena aburrido siempre que no haya que pelear con alguien, pero supongo que es lo que podemos hacer….- suspiro

\- Si nos movemos en grupos grandes por los mercados negros, probablemente llamaríamos la atención… y tal vez más tú, Yusuke ya que no eres conocido por rondar esas zonas… Deberíamos ir a acostarnos y descansar para mañana emprender el camino, cuando vino a verme parecía bastante agitado y podría adelantar sus planes si se ve acorralado…

-Ese tipo parece peligroso y más si consiguiera controlar a los cuervos de la montaña… -reflexiono en alto Hiei.

Decidieron ir a dormir y emprender la nueva marcha, cuando despertaron le explicaron la situación a Kuwabara quien estaba un poco molesto de que no le hubieran dicho anoche. Hiei y Kurama decidieron ir juntos a buscar los mercados negros y también obtener información para poder encontrar a algunos de los tipos que lo manejan. Ya que podrían tratar de obtener más información o algún registro. Yusuke y Kuwabara irían a la montaña, no sin antes pedir información a Koenma sobre el mercado negro, manteniéndose lo suficiente ocultos para que no los encontraran y supervisaron que no hubiera disturbios.

-Kurama, esto es absurdo… en estos sitios no tienen registros y nadie va a decirnos sobre los objetos…- se quejó Hiei después de un rato de deambular-

-Eso parece… aunque…- saco unos extraños orbes-

\- de donde cogiste eso…- alzo una ceja-

-Vi que los tipos del mercado, tenían algunos de estos orbes de distintos colores, creo que estas sirven para comunicarse con los principales tipos que lo controlan… Asi que tal vez con tu ojo puedas localizarlos por la energía que hay en ellas…

-idiota, y si esas orbes nos delatan tendremos a todos esos tipos encima por haberlas tomado…

-No creo que funcionen así… Pero por si acaso, démonos prisa en determinar los lugares y tal vez, podemos separarnos y revisar rápidamente, lo único que tenemos que hacer es entrar y buscar los posibles registros – lo miro seriamente- eso para el nivel en el que estas deberían ser pan comido…

-acaso estas poniendo en duda mis habilidades… por supuesto que no me atraparían y lo lograría en segundos… -miro a otro lado orgulloso.

-Entonces pongámonos manos a la obra… No deberíamos dejar que Yusuke este mucho tiempo cerca de la montaña.- Hiei asintió ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

Tras haber detectado la posible situación de las "mansiones" del mercado negro, se las repartieron y se pusieron a trabajar.

Por parte de Hiei, a pesar de tener su tercer ojo, en los registros que tenían no había información relevante sobre el artefacto robado. Kurama por su parte, tampoco tuvo suerte en sus incursiones en los lugares, aunque nuevamente sintió la presencia de Getsu tras de sí, estaba un poco cansado de que le acechara de esa manera, por lo que en el trayecto a otra de las mansiones trato de hablar con él pero siempre manteniendo su precaución.

-¿Por qué quieres mi poder?- lo miro seriamente esperando

-Realmente eres magnifico… aunque reduje mi aura, aun Asi me sentiste… -sonrió apareciendo delante de él- Quiero tus habilidades y tus conocimientos para recuperar lo que me pertenece…

-Con qué objetivo lo quieres recuperar… -sonrió con superioridad- ¿tal vez para limpiar tu honor?

-No tienes ni idea…solo quiero reclamar lo que es mío y recuperar mi poder… -dijo con tono molesto el cuervo.- Aprovechare para acabar con aquellos que me vendieron…

-¿Por qué no solo lo has pedido?- frunció el ceño- Hay gente que puede encargarse de encontrar lo que fue robado

-Este asunto, no tiene que ver con nadie…solo yo puedo solucionarlo – insistió Getsu

-¿Secuestrando a todos? ¿Matándolos? –Dijo incrédulo- eso sí que tiene que ver con alguien… -puso en duda sus palabras

\- Son útiles para buscar, ¿crees que se pueden encontrar las cosas tan fácilmente? Cuando termine mi tarea, soltare a los que queden con vida

\- Entonces siguen con vida…-suspiro aliviado en parte por sus palabras

-Te ofrezco un trato Kurama –hizo una pausa, mirándolo con cierta desesperación- Ven conmigo y ayúdame… entonces, los liberare a todos… Estoy seguro que para estos momentos, tú amigo del ojo y tú habéis mirado bastantes lugares incluso más rápido que mis marionetas –dijo con seguridad.

-¿A qué costo?- se planteó la idea y empezó a pensar en planes para ponerle fin

\- Los liberare a todos cuando esté completamente revisado y si vienes por tu propia voluntad no atrapare a nadie más… -se cruzó de brazos-

-debes de estar muy desesperado y con pocas opciones de poder controlarme y lograr tus objetivos… - dijo con un tono frio

-Tal vez tengas razón…Pero acéptalo o tendré que causar muchas más molestias… Tal vez a ti no pueda controlarte, pero si a tus estúpidos amigos o a los humanos…

-Si molestas a los humanos tendrás aún más problemas… -negó con la cabeza- realmente eres un idiota…- se detuvo a pensar un segundo- Esta bien… - hizo una pausa- Te ayudare, pero libéralos a todos ya… solo queda un lugar que revisar… por suerte esos idiotas tienen sus refugios realmente cerca unos de otros… SI Hiei hubiera encontrado algo, ya estaría aquí…

Con esas palabras Getsu y Kurama se acercaron a la última localización, esperando que tras revisar la zona, el cuervo cumpliera con su promesa de soltarlos. Hiei por su parte, había encontrado en algunos de los últimos registros posibles propietarios del tesoro a los cuales decidió visitar antes de que pudieran ser avisados de la intrusión. Con sus técnicas de persuasión consiguió algunos detalles y para cuando hubo terminado fue a reunirse con Kurama, aunque al buscarlo sintió la presencia de alguien más acompañándolo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Getsu lo que le provocó una ira intensa en su interior.

* * *

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra mucho recibirlos y gracias por el apoyo ^^ Me motivan mucho a continuar por que siento que hay gente que le interesa y quiere seguir leyendo .

Os leo para el siguiente capitulo, no olvideis pasaros por algunas de mis otras historias y dejad vuestros comentarios.


	15. Sospechas

Os traigo la continuación~~

* * *

Kuwabara y Yusuke por su parte, estaban aburridos de estar sin hacer nada en aquella montaña durante días.

-Mira Urameshi… -le dio un pequeño golpe- hay tipos moviéndose por la montaña…

\- Que dices, Kuwabara… -se asomó a ver dónde le decía-

-Están haciendo algo extraño… - apretó sus ojos tratando de ver mejor a través de los prismáticos.

\- Parece una caja… es realmente extraño y más que lo hagas en la noche…- miro también- estos prismáticos tienen una visión nocturna bastante floja… no veo quienes son la que lo transporta…

-Yo tampoco… parece que van bastante cubiertos… - se rasco la cabeza- tendremos que ver que más hacen esos tipos…

-Tienes razón Kuwabara…- se centró en tratar de ver algunas cosas sin acercarse para no ser descubiertos.

-Getsu… ya hemos revisado y cumplí con tu petición, ahora déjame volver con los demás, podre obtener más información de lo que ellos hayan podido descubrir.

-Si te dejo hacer semejante cosa, que me garantiza que vas a seguir con el trato…- lo miro detenidamente-

\- No tengo motivo para no decirte, ya que aún no has liberado a los demás…

-En eso tienes razón, de todos modos, si se te ocurre jugármela, me encargare de matar a todos los que sean cercanos a ti… -dijo contundentemente –

\- No será necesario…. Quede con ellos que nos reuniríamos cerca de la montaña de tu pueblo, puedes venir y observar desde la distancia…

Getsu acepto las palabras del chico y lo acompaño manteniéndose a distancia cuando el zorro se acercó a ellos, Yusuke le informo rápidamente sobre lo que había ocurrido en la montaña, lo que sorprendió a Getsu en la lejanía. Hiei por su parte, llego más tarde puesto que necesitaba calmarse un segundo, entregando los nombres de los tipos que lo habían tenido en su posesión pero que en la actualidad no poseían. Aunque logro encontrar información acerca de la venta no hacía mucho aunque no figuraba el nombre del comprador, aunque hubiera sido una gran ayuda, el saber que aún estaba en el mercado les daba una oportunidad para poder encontrarlo.

Kurama, decidió obviar el trato que había hecho con el cuervo puesto que no le entenderían, aunque Hiei estaba esperando a que lo explicara pero obviamente no iba a destaparlo delante de los demás, le preguntaría después.

-Es un fastidio que no se sepa a quien se lo vendieron… -refunfuño Kuwabara

-Tienes razón… pero cabe pensar que pudieron haberlo comprado los cuervos… - dijo Kurama tras pensar-

-Porque ellos comprarían algo que es suyo…. – discutió Yusuke

-Bueno, tal vez quien lo robo en un primer momento lo vendió y ahora quería recuperarlo para que no se descubriera la verdad o para que Getsu no pudiera encontrarlo… ya que entiendo que él no podría entrar en la montaña… Sino no se entenderían los extraños movimientos justo después de informarles sobre el peligro que corren….

-Pero entonces… no hubieran reforzado las defensas del lugar… -intervino Kuwabara

-Bueno, tal vez no sea el pueblo entero, sino que sea algún grupo de ellos que lo hicieron a escondidas… -respondió de nuevo el zorro- en el Makai, no es extraño que se traicionen entre los demonios de la misma familia o raza por conseguir dinero o poder. – se cruzó de brazos- Kuwabara, Yusuke, contadnos todo lo que visteis cualquier cosa podría dar alguna pista…

-Bien pues veras…. –comenzó a contar Yusuke y le siguió Kuwabara obteniendo información sobre ese movimiento. Una vez terminaron decidieron quedarse cerca de la montaña por si había movimientos, decidieron hacer turnos, quedando Kurama en el primero, mientras ellos descansaban, Hiei se acercó al zorro.

\- ¿Qué hacías con ese tipejo antes? – le pregunto parándose frente a un zorro sentado y apoyado en el árbol vigilando.

-Eso no te encumbre, Hiei…solo vino a intentar algo contra mí, pero no pudo y ya está… -lo miro

-Se cuándo estas mintiendo y hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ni a mí ni a ellos… -señalo con su pulgar- y eso me molesta

\- No hay nada como eso… acaso crees que puedes conocer todo… -alzo una ceja- acepta que te equivocaste esta vez…

\- Y entonces… ¿Porque siento que ese desgraciado está cerca? E incluso, aun tienes restos de su poder rondando a tu alrededor… -frunció el ceño

-¿eh? –Se quedó estupefacto- seguramente sería de cuando trato de atacarme… solo tengo que tomar un baño cuando cambie el turno…

\- acaso… - se acercó a mirarlo detenidamente a los ojos- ¿te ofreció algo? ¿Estas traicionándonos?

\- ¿Me crees capaz de algo Asi?- dijo con un tono molesto- sabes que…- se levantó- no tengo que seguir escuchando tus tonterías…

-Tsk…- solo se marchó molesto por la actitud, no solo la suya propia sino también la de Kurama, no sabía por qué se sentía tan frustrado desde hace un rato y por qué acabaría reprochándole de ese modo, sabía que no los traicionaría ya que habían compartido muchas cosas los cuatro.

En cuanto termino su guardia, Kurama decidió salir a tomar un paseo cerca para tratar de hablar con Getsu.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto cuando llego a un pequeño claro- ¿te pareció razonable mi actuación?- seguía mirando a la nada esperando a que apareciera.

-Lo hiciste bien… -sonriendo apareciendo ente él-

-¿porque tu clan andaría escondiendo algo en la noche? –se cruzó de brazos

\- Desde luego, eso no es algo que ellos suelan hacer… Acaso… -lo miro-¿crees que pueden tenerla y andar escondiéndola?- se sorprendió

-Pensé que habías sacado esas conclusiones cuando nos escuchabas…- comenzó a murmurar- obviamente por eso necesitabas ayuda…menudo torpe… -siguió murmurando el zorro.

-¿Dijiste algo? – alzo una ceja

-No, no nada… Entonces, ¿Crees que pueda suceder? Es cierto que es raro que compraran algo que era suyo por derecho… -espero por respuesta

-No lo sé…- se encogió de hombros-Por cierto, ese tipo…- hizo una pausa sonriendo- es bastante interesante… -se froto la barbilla- No parece que seáis amigos normales

-No sé qué le ves de interesante…- trato de desviar la atención de esa situación-

-Cierto… el más interesante eres tu…-se acercó- Tu eres mil veces más interesante con esta figura plateada, ¿Por qué no trabajas para mí? Seguro que podría hacer grandes cosas con tu poder e inteligencia…

-No lo creo… No me interesa aliarme con nadie ahora…-se negó tomando algo de distancia, lo que fue impedido por el cuervo, agarrando su muñeca-

-¿Y su te amenazo? – se acercó de nuevo-¿si lo harás?

\- Te estoy ayudando porque quiero, para terminar cuanto antes este trabajo…. Si considero que eres una amenaza real, entonces el resultado será tu muerte –dijo sin titubear

-Cada vez eres más interesante…-se acercó más- realmente tengo ganas de molestarte aún más… Me he informado sobre ti, realmente, tengo interés en algo más que en tu historia… -lo miro a los ojos-

-No puedo decir lo mismo…-le mantuvo la mirada, esperando por el siguiente paso

\- Realmente eres impresionante, no esperaba encontrarme contigo de nuevo y poder observar esos ojos fríos y dorados…

-¿de nuevo? – alzo una ceja, quedándose en silencio

\- Cuando era más joven, cruzamos nuestro camino, aunque tu ibas con tu grupo de bandidos, había un tipo que también vestía de negro y con el cual parecías bastante cercano… era al único que no mirabas con estos ojos –se acercó aún más, lo suficiente para besarlo brevemente.

* * *

Continuara...

Espero que sigan disfrutando de este FIC y la verdad espero ir actualizando mas seguido.

Muchas Gracias a Liam por tus comentarios, la verdad es que no se muy bien como voy a seguirlo si enredare la situacion.

No se si les pasa a los que lo leen y escriben a la vez que en funcion del dia, van cambiando sobre que va a suceder en el futuro en sus obras.

Nos vemos en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por apoyar


End file.
